


LOST：Sunset Boulevard 落日大道

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 【配对】Reese/Finch【简介】发生在2045年即将消失的纽约城，两个哨兵和一个向导之间的故事。【备注】开头的code感谢基友，这篇是和《电子迷城》以及《矩阵深处》同世界观的故事，中篇陆续更新，大概会在8月完结。没有阅读过另外两篇完全不影响阅读，如果阅读了也许你会找到更多乐趣(wink
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "R" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: R(31，12，2039)  
  
“20391231009号悬赏发布，通缉对象为CIA鉴证所 Observer John Reese，悬赏级别A+1级，悬赏金额10000新币，2040年1月1日零点零分生效。”  
纽约城的下沉市场从来没有一刻是安宁的，即使现在距离2040年的新年只有十分钟。不足三十平米的办公室内坐满了二十个亮粉色头发的漂亮女孩，她们有的将头发剃成寸头，有的将长过腰际的粉色长发扎成孩子气十足的双马尾，或是任凭打卷的头发垂到地上，三成一团像是粉色毛绒宠物的东西。令人意外的是她们所有人都长着一模一样的面孔，右肩夹着上世纪复古样式的电话听筒，双手放在面前的老式机械键盘上不间断打字，狭窄的座位间距让她们一转身就能精确碰到同事的手肘，让迅速更新的各种信息快速传向坐在中央的管理员手中，连起来活像粉色的蛛网。这些接线员不带感情地重复来自纽约城各地的悬赏申请，悬赏资金流动，还有更改悬赏信息。  
她们见过各式各样的悬赏，从政客到普通人都可能成为悬赏的发布者，或是悬赏中的被通缉者。有人花光所有的积蓄只为得到一截无名指，有人仅花了一杯合成速溶咖啡的钱便解开银行保险柜密码，可像今晚这样的高额悬赏则是少数中的少数，E-03还未来得及感慨“10000新币可是相当于自己5年工资”，E-05在接完电话后惊呼道：“他们把20391231009号的赏金改成了1000000新币！”  
电话铃此起彼伏地在狭窄的办公室中接连作响，每一声“叮铃铃”声后都是一个金主掷出骇人听闻的高价。当价格飙升到足以买下整个纽约城的十亿天价，E-03开始好奇这位供职于CIA鉴证所的Observer John Reese究竟是什么人，或者说，又是什么人会和一位观测者结下值得十亿悬赏的仇怨。  
“据说他是一个哨兵，背叛了CIA鉴证所，CIA气得要命，国企嘛你知道。”双马尾的E-08压低声音说，随机被管理者E-00狠狠锤了一下后脑勺，“不许议论悬赏者和通缉者的身份，你难道忘了员工守则吗？”女孩只能吐吐舌头继续去接下一个电话。  
“匿名用户E先生说建议将悬赏级别提升为S级。”  
“可是下沉市场不接受匿名用户的委托……”新人E-24接过E-08的消息对管理者说，“照E先生说的做。”E-00面无表情地回答E-24，“新人，你得知道这儿的规矩……永远不要质疑E先生的话。”  
E-24立刻明白自己问了不该问的东西，吐了吐舌头缩到自己的办公桌后熟悉老式机械键盘的使用。  
环绕管理者E-00的360°悬浮屏时刻跳动着变化更新的数字，20391231009号悬赏金额的“0”像中病毒似的不断增加，吸引着下沉市场和网络上越来越多人的注意力。  
不管这位Observer John Reese是何许高人，在5分钟后2040年新年钟声敲响的那一刻他绝对活不过三分钟，因为整个纽约城的杀手、猎人和疯狂的瘾君子都会像被腐肉吸引的乌鸦一样朝他扑去。  
  
此时此刻，John Reese正坐在“韩氏机械维修所”中抿着一杯并不好喝的柠檬苏打水，黑豹形态的精神动物卧在Reese身边的矮桌上，漆黑的耳朵敏锐地捕捉着来自四面八方的声音，但它的姿态并不是危机来临前的紧绷戒备，因为黑豹正饶有兴趣地望向从里屋走出的亚裔男人。  
他与其他维修所总是穿着沾满油污工作服的工人完全不同，这位矮小的深色皮肤男人穿着更像华尔街精算师的白衬衣，正拖着一个黑色网球包吃力地往Reese身边挪动。包里的物品发出硬物沉闷而危险的撞击声，像是一堆等待人解开封印的钢铁怪兽。  
Reese则轻而易举地单手拎着网球包放到台面上，打开拉链露出其中不下十把泛着冷光的改造枪械，从重型狙击枪到可切换形态的P99手枪。韩对Reese的大力并不意外，只是每次看到哨兵若有若无地“炫耀”自己总让他有些嫉妒——不就是个哨兵。  
韩敲敲桌面说：“你要的装备都备齐了，现在已经是11点56分，我劝你尽快离开这儿。”他把自己剩下半句“不要给我惹麻烦”咽进肚子里，退后两步依然心怀畏惧地看着Reese锋利而疲惫的灰绿色眼睛。“你仍是为数不多愿意帮助我的朋友，我会一直记着你，韩。”Reese把黑色网球包挎背在身上，伸出银色的机械手企图和对方来个友好握手。韩瞄了一眼跳到“23:58”的电子钟，没有握上男人的手，而是再次催促他快点离开。  
“以后可别和人说你和我搭上过关系——我什么都不欠你，Reese先生。”  
Reese竖起大衣领子迎接纽约冬日的寒风，韩没有发现他抬起右手时动作有些迟缓，仔细发现会注意到鲜血顺着深色外套的下摆不住滴落，随着Reese的脚步溜出一条蜿蜒的红色点线。  
趴卧在矮桌上的黑豹一跃而起，低声对Reese说：他们要来了：，Reese抽出手枪完全进入备战状态，以他为中心向四周发散出冰冷的低气压，压迫得韩这个普通人都忍不住后退避让。  
哨兵朝亚裔人射击的声音被窗外炸开的烟花掩盖，枪口喷出的火星淹没在满载幸福和未来期许的美丽色带中。时代广场上簇拥着几万名迎接新年的纽约市民，周围三百六十度广告牌都整齐亮出“新年快乐”，绿色的千元纸币像暴雨一样从空中落下，飘到每个人眼前的纸币化为翩翩起舞的裸体女孩和男孩，露出甜蜜的笑容并说出新年祝福。跨年夜的雪花完全不能阻挡人们的热情，所有人欢呼着几乎要融化纽约市灰色的积雪，大声赞美二十世纪第四个十年的到来。  
十二位来自CIA的哨兵和向导在同一时间冲进已经打烊的韩氏机械维修所，扬起十二根黑洞洞的枪管对着瘫坐在地板上，右腿膝盖汩汩流血的亚裔老板。  
“John Reese逃向第五大道了，喂别这么看着我！他刚刚射穿了我的膝盖，我没必要包庇那个混蛋！”韩狠狠地朝地上啐了一口唾沫，朝面前全副武装的观测者们耸耸肩，表示自己也无能为力。  
他们环顾四周证实老板所说确实不假，小队队长拉下面罩露出一张由银色合成材料和肉色皮肤组成的冷漠男性面容，他敲了敲耳麦说：   
“20391231009号悬赏更新为长期悬赏，通缉对象为CIA鉴证所 Observer John Reese，悬赏级别S+1级，悬赏金额无上限，2040年1月1日零点零四分生效。发布者为CIA鉴证所Observer Snow。”  
为首的队长转身跃出维修所窗外，其他十一个人跟着他，像十一只黑色的乌鸦，消失在纽约城雪白的街道上。  
  
//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "F" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: F(15，10，2045)  
“就这样，我在2040年1月1日凌晨遇到了Reese先生，并招募他成为我的一位员工。”Finch不着痕迹地推了一下眼镜，无视了Shaw显而易见的怀疑和不相信，继续埋进电脑显示屏敲敲打打那些似乎永远也打不完的黑底绿字代码。  
嚼着辣奇多味人造牛肉条的Shaw抱着双臂哼了一声，尽管她不相信Reese和Finch之间的关系只是“老板与雇员”这么简单，但她也问不出更多，毕竟Shaw女士不是擅长读心的向导，而是擅长进攻的哨兵。  
几秒后，Finch从遮蔽他的电脑显示屏侧面露出半张脸，假装不经意地提醒道：“Shaw女士，Reese先生还在曼哈顿大桥上，他很需要你的帮助。”  
“fine，我这就去。”Shaw卷起桌子上的M1887-X激光霰弹枪，打了个响指叫出精神动物Bear，和心爱的马里努阿犬信步走出Finch的地下铁工作站。  
：显然，Shaw女士并不相信你说的话：灰蓝山雀出现在Finch的显示屏上方，爪子小心地抓紧显示屏边缘，慢慢蹲坐下来让胸毛突起，像个灰蓝色毛团，翅膀边缘在头顶暖光灯光照下泛起和向导眼睛颜色相似的蓝色。“可是事实就是如此，finch，我没有对Shaw女士撒谎。”Finch对与自己同名的精神动物说，调出监控画面密切关注飙车转上曼哈顿大桥的Shaw，而原本盯紧Reese的监视器已经足足二十分钟陷入花屏状态。Finch收到来自Reese的最后一条通讯是“请求Shaw的援助”，于是他快速终止和Shaw女士下午茶式的闲聊，打开工作站的暗格调出Shaw惯用的武器。  
Harold Finch可不是那种会藏匿一大堆非法武器的武装恐怖分子，地下铁工作站骇人的武器收藏们（Shaw却叫它们是上锁的玩具库）来自他的另外两位哨兵同伴，但他也不是那种会无条件遵守纽约政府撤退令的普通市民，每天花大把时间盯着华尔街的股票走势线，抱有低价购入一套新兴约克城联排公寓的白日梦。Finch只是一个被公司强制退休的老年向导，偏好使用复古款式的机械键盘和实体化显示器，在天衣无缝的矩阵监控网中打捞不被人注意的信息碎片。  
有位警察曾评论他们是纽约人民的守护神；有一位来自CIA鉴证处的哨兵说他们是已经死去的幽灵，飘荡在纽约浓稠不散的灰白色尘雾中；也有一位仅一面之缘的年轻女哨兵非常不温柔地绑架过Finch，憧憬又嫉妒地称Finch“你本可以成为新世界的神”。  
但不管他人如何评论，Finch始终认为自己是个再平庸不过的向导，有几个关系不错的朋友，稍微擅长于使用电脑，力所能及地帮助一些素未谋面的陌生人。  
呃，当然，大部分时候不是“力所能及”而是棘手得需要拼尽全力甚至濒临死亡，比如今天的情况。  
他们今天需要帮助的号码是一位货车押送员，Finch的“The Machine”显示威胁等级不高，Reese跟踪货车不到一小时便发现他的威胁来自两个横冲直撞的悬浮摩托车车手。  
两位摩托手穿着纯紫色的紧身衣，从头到脚包裹严严实实看不出身份。但哨兵的感知力轻而易举地穿破他们的伪装，立刻明白这两位骑手是半人半机械体的年轻男性，藏在摩托车车座下的是高温切割器和轻型武器。  
两个抢劫犯的身份逐渐清晰，Reese发现他们不是哨兵或向导，否则早对跟踪在后的自己做出反应。对于这种只有两个普通人抢劫犯的小任务Reese早已轻车熟路，碍于不能公开的隐秘身份Reese不能直接对路上的两位摩托手进行拦截，他会等到对方潜入货车车厢后紧跟着进入，在货车车厢的完美掩盖下解决威胁。  
悬浮车驾驶座的Reese拿出放在储物箱里的便携手枪，黑豹直接跃到车前盖上，后腿发力轻轻一跃跳到两位摩托手身后，仔细将二人打量一番确定哨兵的判断无误。接着它跃到了目标货车的车厢，一晃粗壮的黑色尾巴消失在货车车厢门后，仅半分钟后又显现在Reese身边，声音平稳而低沉地说：车厢内有信号屏蔽装置，我分辨不出货车运送的货物到底是什么：  
“分辨不出？”Reese皱了皱眉，这在具有超强感知力的哨兵面前太少见了，除非货物被安装了屏蔽精神力与感知力的屏障，或者那是一件超出他们认知的完全陌生的东西。  
哨兵没有急于继续行动，裹着黑色手套的手指敲了敲方向盘对Finch发出消息：“Finch，号码的威胁来自两个抢劫犯，但这不是重点，目标货车车厢内运载未知货物”Reese听到车辆扩音器传来Finch简短敲打键盘，但很快停下陷入思考，说明向导也没能查出货物，“我决定先解决威胁，请求Shaw的支援。”  
对面不出所料地传来一声女性的哼声和踢开椅子的摩擦声，Reese知道憋了一整周没有接待任何号码的Shaw早就等不及出门，只希望这位女哨兵不要带出什么“噪音太大”的武器。  
：他们行动了：黑豹提醒Reese两位摩托手已经借助攀爬爪登上货车，两台悬浮摩托车上出现两个人的全息模拟影像，在稀少的周围人群来看与刚才情景并无区别。Reese则把自己的悬浮车切换为全自动驾驶，便携高温切割器避开车厢保险线路，切开供二人钻入的圆洞后像两条滑腻的爬行生物迅速钻进货箱。  
哨兵没有勾爪和紧身衣，但CIA的哨兵观测者们一向是依靠自身感知力和特殊能力完成任务，完全不需要类似普通人们的花哨道具。Reese的悬浮汽车藏在货车后视镜看不见的死角，他从天窗跃出直到右手拉住车厢上的圆洞只用了不消几秒钟，甚至车厢内专心致志破译生物鉴别密码的两位抢劫犯都没注意到身后“凭空”出现了一位黑衣西装男。  
两位抢劫犯自然也不迟钝，较矮的一位迅速亮出外接骨骼机械臂前端的锋利爪尖朝Reese刺来，哨兵后退躲避的同时右手亮出手枪，瞄准仍在破译密码的劫犯射击，但对方的身体呈现一种诡异弯曲的弧线，避开了子弹让它钻进车厢四壁。  
由于精神动物不能干涉普通人行动，不能对普通人造成伤害，黑豹一边继续观察黑色立方体货物，一边贴近车厢四壁为即将到来的另一位支援哨兵找准落脚点。  
几分钟后Reese仍然和两位劫犯纠缠，虽然其中一位已经右膝中弹，可他们就像两条滑溜溜的毒蛇，总是能巧妙地转接机械肢体从Reese身边躲避，出其不意地在哨兵身上留下细小伤痕，但也仅限于用机械利爪勾坏哨兵的外套。他看到破译生物鉴别密码的进度条推到了百分之八十，弹夹里还剩两颗子弹，哨兵还不想直接施压感知力制伏对方，因为Finch每次都会嘱咐他们不要制造出太大动静。  
但很明显Shaw绝对不是这样想的。  
Reese只感到身后传来一股包含兴奋与纯粹危险的气息，但藏在外露气息下的则是独属于经历过数以千计的潜伏任务，被精密手术刀与医院消毒水浸润的绝对冷静。Bear从Reese身边凭空出现，抖了抖耳朵权当对黑豹问好，接着位于自己身边左侧的抢劫犯直挺挺倒下，破译器的屏幕上插着一枚病毒弹。  
黑发女人拎着M1887-X激光霰弹枪，枪管从另一位劫犯的膝盖指向头部，最终落在对方胸口。“我向你保证你绝对不想尝到被-12号子弹近距离击中的滋味。”  
对方在难堪的寂静中咽了口口水，口中发出的电子音波澜不惊地说：“这个怪玩意儿交给你们了。”他向后指了指黑色立方体货物，瞄准两位哨兵背后的圆洞准备逃脱，而Reese早就在他说完话时将子弹送入左边的肉身膝盖骨。  
  
John Reese第一次与Finch见面的第一次，Finch便告诉Reese不要过分去干涉号码们的日常生活，因为那样会让自己更难抽身。哨兵清晰地记得当Finch说完这条员工守则后，那对一直被坚实精神力屏障包裹的蓝色眼睛终于微微浮出浓雾，在哨兵面前转瞬即逝地流出穿透四肢百骸的遗憾与悲伤。  
然而Reese此时很难将目光从车厢中央的那个黑色立方体上面移走，当他凝视着它的时候仿佛是在和某个有生命的东西对视。当哨兵的感知力小心围绕在立方体周围时，他能感到自己在得到一些直达感官深处的回应。  
男人看不见，但他确实“感觉”到了一些蓝绿色的点和线，那些光点影影绰绰地勾出一个孩子的轮廓。它只是纯粹好奇地打量着Reese，完全没有攻击性，却也绝对不是那种会笑着跑来拥抱你的可爱儿童。可哨兵的感知力准确地告诉他那只是一个没有生命黑色立方体。  
“我解决那俩小子了。”Shaw的声音将Reese从思考中拉回现实，她有些不高兴地继续说：“什么都没问出来，他们一直强调自己背后没有人指使，抢劫货物是要卖到下沉市场。”  
货车停靠在曼哈顿关卡外的快餐店门口，司机跳下车轻快地走进店内，飘出一股油腻的炙烤汉堡味。他对车厢后发生的一切全然无知，也许到达目的地FTF公司时才会注意到车厢上被切开又由两位哨兵勉强补好的大洞，至少他的货物安然无恙。  
“你不打算回工作站？”Reese问向怀抱双臂，饶有兴趣看着快餐店“新品上市！热情红莓口味代餐气泡咖啡”的广告招牌的女哨兵。  
“被关了一整周不能出门的人可不是你。” Shaw把便于任务中行动的单马尾散开，脱下长袖外套露出下面的无袖紧身背心，活动筋骨露出修长好看的肌肉线条，“我会注意摄像头的，让我们的‘后勤’不要担心。”  
Reese本想跟一句“最好午夜之前回来”，但这也太像中年危机的秃顶老父亲和要去参加高中毕业舞会的漂亮女儿的对话，于是他改用一句“注意安全”顶替了不那么适合的话。  
Shaw踩上了一辆原本属于摩托手的悬浮摩托，现在的年轻人早就不喜欢这种点柴油的老式机子，电动摩托更快也更便宜，但Shaw踩下油门时摩托车轰然喷出的，让人肾上腺素飙升的嗡鸣声让她忍不住吹了个口哨。  
Reese则回到悬浮车内，目送嚼着热薯条的货车押送员进入驾驶座，载着黑色立方体货物驶入逐渐点亮橙色氖气灯的纽约城。  
  
“你还好吗，Reese先生？”Finch总会在看到摄像头实时画面中出现Reese脚尖时就离开位置走去开门，因为他该死的脊椎总会让他花更多时间移动到门边，Reese不止一次建议Finch换个自动门，可他依然坚持要亲自开门。Reese走进屋内，同样带进来了一股明显的火药味。Reese看上去“还算不错”，走路时步伐平稳，身后没有拖出一条红色的鲜血细线，身上没有显而易见的中弹痕迹，外套上扯出一些受损毛边，比Finch第一次见到Reese时好了不少。  
但Harold Finch是一个何等敏锐的向导，Reese本人没有完全收敛自己的感知力，哨兵的精神图景中仍然是灰色审讯室长桌上缓慢燃烧的黑色蜡烛，烛光周围漂浮着一些蓝绿色光点。Finch不能直接进入未结合的哨兵精神图景内一探究竟，冒失进入精神图景无异于对哨兵本人的强迫行为，因此向导只能在一定距离内观望猜测。跟随Reese的黑豹走入工作站时头一次没有向灰蓝山雀打招呼，它似乎完全无视了好奇想要询问状况的小鸟，尾巴微微翘起烦躁地左右摇摆。  
“我希望结束工作时能有一杯威士忌。”Reese说。  
“抱歉，暂时只有不限量的煎绿茶风味蛋白奶昔。”Finch指了指自己的杯子说，对方伸手用五指盖住杯口，直接拿起杯子抿了一口迅速放回Finch手边，皱皱眉头继续往工作站里面的房间走。  
哨兵的脚步声逐渐远去，向导勉强在屏幕上打了几个字符重重地叹了口气，转过身朝走廊深处的房间说：“我准备好了白房子（white room），你可以随时使用，John。”  
“多谢，Harold。”  
  
TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

//start a transaction

//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"

loadList = [

{"spot": "F" : "./unknown"}

Spot: F(16，10，2045)

Finch从漫长而平稳的灰蓝色梦境中醒来，像平常一样深呼吸后推开深棕色的木质大门，走入相伴五十年的三层图书馆。灰蓝山雀早已在这里等向导多时，它栖息在第二层一台屏幕碎裂的台式电脑上，那可是足以让全世界电子从业人员尖叫的，产自1984年的麦金塔电脑主机。可这台珍贵的主机如今只是finch许多个栖息鸟窝的选择之一，只要Harold想，他打个响指就能让麦金塔电脑换成椰壳小屋。

“早上好，finch。”

：早安，Finch：小鸟张嘴打了个哈欠，站起来抖抖身上羽毛让自己显得精神又整洁，除了它的眼睛是宝石般的雾蓝色外它看上去和一只普通的小鸟没什么区别。每天早晨，向导与精神动物的对话总是这样开始的，之后Finch会从书架上取下一本《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》或是《黄金时代》，翻开书页便会掉出折角的羊皮纸书签。这个时代的纸质书是只存在于全息影像教科书的历史部分中的东西，他们管它叫“古代的印刷品”，也叫“非现实的黄金”——确实，假如纽约下沉市场拍卖会中出现一本纸质儿童画报，那收藏家与贵妇们一定会为了得到它而争得头破血流。

然而Harold Finch拥有整整两层楼高，依靠A-Z排序的书籍收藏，每一本都是初版精装甚至还带着咖啡渍与黄油黑麦面包屑的痕迹的实体书籍收藏。遗憾的是Finch不能把这些书拉到下沉市场上拍卖，他甚至不能与其他人谈起这些书：因为它们只是Finch的精神图景“图书馆”中的成像附属品。只有进入精神图景的向导本人可以阅读和翻动书籍，可以触摸到书脊上“被老鼠啃出的裂缝”，用蓝墨水钢笔写上批注盖住“黄油黑面包的油渍痕迹”，当然了，这些精神图景的成像附属品都是Finch自己凭空想象的产物，他也会不好意思地承认那些亚非拉文学书籍的内页全是空白，或者写着自己的日记杂谈。

近十年Finch都习惯在早上一睁眼后先进入精神图景，翻看书籍的同时也是整理自己的思绪，他开始发觉自己的遗忘速度越来越快，差点想不起《莱茵湖》中最喜欢的那句名言。finch不止一次建议Finch装一个KenKoo生物科技公司的外接记忆盘，：那玩意只有一个硬币大小！贴在后颈根本看不出来，但是可以帮你记住人生里所有事情：，但Finch以“图书馆里的手写日记也可以记住人生里所有事情”为由回绝了山雀叽叽喳喳的声音。

可Finch不太确定自己今天能在图书馆中找到那日Reese描述的黑色立方体，以及他在Reese精神图景中远远观望到的蓝绿色光点。由于货车车厢内的信号屏蔽他没有亲眼见到黑色立方体，但他绝对相信两位前任观测者的口头描述，Shaw和Reese都说那是一个黑色，巴掌大的立方体，只是一个黑色立方体。

：黑色立方体可以是很多东西……一件货物？一个精密零件？一台超级计算机的核心……他们给的范围太宽泛了，Finch，你需要更多信息：灰蓝色的山雀从台式电脑飞到向导的肩膀上，好奇地啄着他西装外套外露的线头，想了想说：Reese先生的精神图景里可不常见到其他色彩，蓝绿色光点，你有想到什么吗？：

“蓝绿色也可以代表很多东西，比如霓虹灯鸡尾酒矩阵网络……”

还有John的眼睛。Finch忍不住想到了与John共度的跨年夜，他们三人在工作站开小聚会，Shaw找来了一瓶味道非常不错的精酿葡萄酒和三个亚克力玻璃杯。玩词语接龙到打瞌睡的Finch被窗外的礼花声惊醒，他抬头时只看到眼花消散在夜空中，蓝色荧光托衬的雪花晃晃悠悠照进Reese灰绿色的眼底，像是难得地在对方眼中点起一豆光明。

Reese精神图景中唯一光源是黑色的蜡烛，他总是在沉默地照亮别人，自己则行走于黑暗之中。

图书馆大厅的立式钟敲了八下，Finch才意识到今天在精神图景里待得时间太长，他又翻了几本写于十年前的日记依然一无所获，只能先放弃思考黑立方体和蓝绿光点的事情，先去工作站处理新一天的号码。

为了保密起见，Finch当然不住在工作站内部，而是好几个街区之外的私人公寓。位于废弃地下铁的工作站包括好几个用于临时休息的房间，但Finch从来不在工作站中过夜。他也知道Reese和Shaw有自己的房子（他宁愿称呼那些地方为根据地，因为每个住所都不足以达到Finch眼中“可供人类居住房屋”的程度），但他们偶尔也会在工作站过夜，比如当哨兵精神不稳定急需白房子来稳定，预防掉入深井——到那时候没人能救Reese和Shaw——因为他们是未结合的哨兵。

Finch坐在悬浮轻轨上打开便携平板电脑，朗读纽约早间新闻的悦耳女声环绕在他的身边，好像此刻眼前就站着新闻主播。车厢中的每个人都沉醉在自己面前的便携平板电脑，或是更时髦的腕表型电脑中。高瘦的年轻男孩对着空气傻笑，绕在他脖子上的玉米蛇精神动物也软绵绵地摊成一团；精致妆容的女人伸手在周遭空气中抓取着什么在自己颈部比划，足足试了十五分钟都没选到心仪的饰品；还有一位从时代广场站上来的乘客喋喋不休地大声打电话，自动升起的防窃听屏障让周围人都听不到他的粗嗓门，反而看着男人一时怒目圆瞪一时又眉毛皱成一团，像欣赏围观一部绝妙的默剧。

缩在Finch头顶软呢帽凹陷里的灰蓝山雀探出脑袋，望着轻轨窗外的地上风景：纽约已经不再是她曾经的那样了。清晨的太阳穿不透自曼哈顿岛边飘来的灰色晨雾，本应繁忙的路上如今只有稀稀拉拉的悬浮车和悬浮摩托车。疏于保养的自由女神像在高浓度酸雨的侵蚀下剥落出内部钢筋，全息影像的华丽外表下早已是惨淡丑陋的黑色钢筋。快步走在街上的人们不再谈论新的股票投资和市政议员的绯闻，而是即将离开家乡的惋惜（虽然绝大多数人和Finch一样都不是纽约本地人）。她像一棵终于要耗尽生命，在风雨中摇摇欲坠的老苹果树，不再能伸展枝条为生活在纽约的市民们遮阴。

或许生活在纽约的人们已经不太记得起从何时起称呼纽约城为“美洲大陆东海岸的大苹果”，但人们一定记得全城广播、 个人便携终端、时代广场的108个大荧幕上一起亮起“纽约城撤退令”的猩红色告示。21世纪时人类已经能几乎控制所有的能源供给，但对于大自然的脾气仍然捉摸不透。人类以为当世界上99.9%的生物后自己能参透演化论与生态平衡的深处秘密，却依然发现自己不过是窥伺到自然力量的惊鸿一瞥。

袭击曼哈顿的飓风几乎到达了让人习以为常的频率，更令人发指的是从中部扩展而来的沙尘暴以及落基山脉滚滚而下的冰雪泥石流。不管多么资深的气象学家都无法解释纽约为何会遭受这样频繁的气象灾害，那些标榜机器学习的气象站人工智能只会冷淡地吐出天气预报数据，面无表情地看着灾害警戒值飚到一发不可收拾的红色。

只有人工智能北极星是与众不同的，它在重建迈阿密、转移波士顿暴风雪受灾人群、建设新约克城和天空城Rapyuta中作出的精准判断都让人们纷纷称赞。北极星只会及时地给出不同的预测结果，最终选择权完全交给政府议员。对于日益严峻的纽约城情况，92.56%的弃城方案相较于7.43%的留守等待方案占了绝对优势，被纽约议员们全票通过，三天后全城广播于未来一年内逐渐撤退至约克城的纽约城撤退令。

19世纪时人们驱赶羊群，啃食完一瓶绿草地后转向祸害下一片无人涉足的绿地。而那时的人类还从未料到，在21世纪他们也将过上和羊群一样的生活——

只是此时放逐驱赶他们的不是有血有肉的羰基生命，而是虚无实体的人工智能。

跨越北美东西海岸早已不像几十年前需要航班飞行5小时10分钟，混合动力大容量客机可以在一杯速溶咖啡冷掉之前抵达约克城，而搬家交给专业家政机器人远程操控，不到半天就能把一整户人家完整地从一个城市落到另一个城市。更何况现在的人们早已不会像仓鼠一样在家里囤满没用的杂货，因为产品用到保质期的时间远远及不上新品更替上市的速度。

截止到今天，曾经的八百万人口只剩下不足十万，华尔街站已经不会再涌上将车厢挤得水泄不通的人群，留在城市里的要么是穷苦到买不起远途车票的流浪汉，要么是坚持死守到最后的执念本地人。而Reese和Finch心照不宣地做着和过去五年中相同的事情，每天查看机器吐出的新号码，保护或拯救号码，以及忙里偷闲走到中央公园，眺望对岸的摩天大楼。

他丝毫不怀疑自己会在纽约待到北极星预警的不宜居日，像只老仓鼠一样躲在地下铁工作站冲泡煎绿茶味的蛋白奶昔，如果Reese也愿意留下，Finch大概会同意他带一箱威士忌。

_“Stand clear of the closing doors please!”_

Finch在大都会站下车，扫了扫头顶蹲着两只全息影像鸽子的流浪歌手面前的个人收款码，对方抬起头摘帽致意露出乱糟糟头发下已经破损的黯淡机械眼睛，对Finch头上的灰蓝山雀咧嘴一笑。

：但愿他能早日去往约克城进行维修，否则他老旧的一代机械眼会腐蚀神经系统。：

“他是一个未结合的哨兵，finch，希望他能活过这个冬天。”

Finch到达工作站时Reese已经等候多时，暖烘烘的空气吹得Finch祛除了身上从大街卷来的灰尘和凉气。向导本想清清嗓子提醒哨兵“别以为我看不出你把脚又搭在桌子上”，但考虑到Reese提前打开工作站暖气，还在桌上摆了Dunkin' Donuts的彩色甜甜圈，Finch转而清清嗓子露出微笑，像往常一样打了招呼：“早上好，Reese先生。”

“看起来你昨晚没睡好，黑咖啡？”Reese捏起一个亮粉色的甜甜圈仔细端详，盯着快要流到手上的覆盆子果酱看了三秒还是把高热量甜品放回盒子中，推向Finch。

“薄荷绿茶，谢谢。”Finch拿过Reese放下的甜甜圈，小心地用纸巾托着走到哨兵身后，意外地看见原本属于他的电脑屏幕上已经亮起实时监控屏幕，画面中是一幅让Finch哭笑不得的场景：Shaw女士穿着奶油粉色的蕾丝裙，怀里抱着熟睡的婴儿，正暗暗从袖子中伸出手对天花板一角的摄像头比中指，满脸写满对Reese的愤怒。

Reese轻松地回了一句“你很适合做保姆”，Finch心惊胆战地瞟见Shaw左手几乎要扯烂蕾丝花边，立刻凑到麦克风前补充道：“Reese是真心的，Shaw女士，我也觉得你做得不错。”说完Reese眼疾手快静音麦克风，挡住Shaw即将传来的几十句低声大骂。

“Shaw怀里的正是机器早上6:38吐出的号码，目前看来除了粘稠的奶粉没什么会对她产生威胁。”Reese将座位交给急匆匆想要查看情况的Finch，一扫前日从抢劫案中的疲惫，又恢复了原本放松但敏锐的样子。

Finch反复对照机器吐出的号码信息和Shaw几分钟前传来的语音消息，确定号码无误且暂时没有威胁后，转过身叹了口气，有些埋怨又有些好笑地对Reese说：“Reese先生，你把号码任务交给Shaw女士一个人去做……”

“权当是为你下周去香港出差的提前演习。”Reese随意地说，从桌子下摸出昨天用过的M1887-X激光霰弹枪擦洗保养。“你不会想让你的定制机械键盘缝隙里掉满面包渣和牛肉碎吧，Harold。”

“完全不想。”Finch用力敲了回车键说。

“那交给我坐守电脑一定是个正确的选择。”

Finch不可置否地笑了笑，把椅子拉得离Reese近了一些，近得能看清对方耳侧灰白的碎发，假装不经意地随口问：“Reese先生，关于黑色立方体你有想到什么吗？”

“没有，我和Shaw都毫无头绪。”

向导犹豫了一会，试探地问道：“我昨天通过你身上扩散的精神力感知到你的精神图景中有些蓝绿色的光点。”Reese身边的黑豹微微前倾身子，抬眉看向Finch说：那不是John精神图景中原本有的东西，是昨天见到黑色立方体后才出现的：

“能进入你的精神图景看看那些蓝绿色的光点吗，John？”Finch问道。

对于未结合且没有恋爱关系的哨兵和向导来说，“进入精神图景”无异于在对方面前脱光全裸。Finch对于Reese精神图景的了解大多来自Reese自己的描述，以及偶尔哨兵控制不住自身精神力时，他能稍微捕捉到一些朦胧的景象。他不确定在解救John Reese，雇佣对方加入“解救号码小队”，合作长达五年后，哨兵是否产生了一些不同于普通关系的感觉。

至少Finch自己发觉Reese的精神动物黑豹会有搭没搭地主动与灰蓝山雀搭话，并且当Reese靠近自己时对方的周遭萦绕的深色气场会稍微变淡，甚至当他们递茶杯时，双手无意间接触时Finch能将长桌上的黑色蜡烛看得更清晰，几乎能看清烛光中烧得发黑的灯芯。

两人之间陷入了短暂的沉默，当Finch几乎要放弃退缩时，Reese突然左手搭在Finch的手背上，坚定地看着他说：“当然可以，Harold。”

“我不会触碰你精神图景中的东西，只是保持距离地看看……”Reese轻笑了一声回应说：“你一直都这么客气。”哨兵将手翻过来，展露出手心纵横的深纹。他对Harold做出邀请的手势，黑豹蹲坐在两人之间，眉毛塌下来友好地靠在Harold的脚上。

“请进，Harold，它挺简陋的。”

这是Harold Finch第一次接受哨兵本人邀请进入精神图景，当他挥开眼前的灰雾后只看到了一条会在警局审讯室里出现的长条桌子，一支安静燃烧的黑色蜡烛，除此之外都是灰黑色的浓雾，只凭借蜡烛的光芒完全看不出空间的深浅和迷雾延伸的方向。

John Reese是来自CIA鉴证所的前任观测者，他的履历和几次惊险的营救号码任务中都显露出Reese不凡的感知力。远程侦测和打斗能力不在话下，甚至Reese还拥有十分少见的自愈天赋。Finch保证任何一个普通人都不可能在五年前的新年夜活下来，哨兵受得伤几乎要贯穿他的整个胸膛，但Reese不仅活了下来，还在三天后赤手空拳解决了七个地铁小混混。

亲身处于Reese精神图景之内的Finch抬起手，想要伸入迷雾感到了明显的抗拒，他放下手深呼吸，双手背在身后绕着长桌走了一圈，近距离地看着围绕在蜡烛周围的蓝绿色光点。

那些光点凌乱随机地散在黑色蜡烛周围，当Finch目光投射到蜡烛上时光点缓慢地移动起来，像是引导着Finch变换不同角度“凝视自己”。向导以为那是某种生物，比如萤火虫或者夜光水母，Finch摘下眼镜更近地观察光点，被镜架压深的鼻梁完全贴上它们，确认不是生物，只是普通的无机物。可它们就像有自主生命一样移动着，Finch后退时它们会上前；Finch再前倾它们又后退，像是试探向导又像单纯地与他玩闹。

足足十分钟后Finch仍然看不出什么端倪，只能先退出哨兵的精神图景回到现实世界。然而光点们的生命感让他印象深刻。

“你发现了什么？”Reese的手心中还落着Finch的手掌，向导赶忙收回手脸色微微发红，他轻咳了一声说：“那些蓝绿色的光点像生命体，会随着我的移动而变换，可我确定它们绝对不是生物。它们好像……会学习和模仿我。”

：那应该是你昨天的记忆残留，Reese，我去清除它们：黑豹扬了扬爪子说。但Reese按下了它的爪子，手指移到下嘴唇和下巴之间摆出典型的“John Reese的思考模式”，接着他认真地对Finch说：“昨天我在黑色立方体周围见到这些光点，它们像……”

哨兵迟疑着不知道是否该说出来，因为连Reese自己都认为昨天所见中包含了太多自己的臆想，向导脸上期待的表情给了他足够勇气，“它们像一个小孩。”

“孩子……？”

：John，这你可得说清楚点，到底哪里像孩子？是外形？举止？还是——：Finch伸手抓住兴奋的山雀搁到自己胸口的袋子里，语气缓和地问：“仔细说说。”

“蓝绿色的光点和线勾勒出一个外形，但我觉得比起外形更多是它的感觉。它没有攻击性，只是纯粹的好奇和观望，就像小孩一样。”哨兵耸耸肩，自己都对自己的话表示怀疑。“难道那盒子是个邪恶机器人？人工智能？”

Finch被Reese的玩笑话引得笑出声，带着教导似的口吻严肃地说：“机器人和人工智能不会像人类孩童一样观望和端详，即使是现在所谓的‘人工智能学习技术’也是在复刻人类已知的知识……”

Reese直接起身不再听从Finch在自己专业领域的长篇大论，观测者们无一例外都是行动派。 “货车送货终点是FTF科技公司，我会去查查下沉市场的订购商，仅凭我们这样猜测没什么太大帮助。” 他穿上长大衣一边说一边往外走。

直到哨兵走出地下铁工作站，finch才从向导胸前的兜里冒出头，嘟囔着说：明明你自己就制造过一个会自主学习的人工智能，并且现在还在使用它：

“finch，机器只是过去的一个实验品，过去的事情就让它过去，好吗？”Finch摘下眼镜将脸深深地埋进手心说，“它们不是孩子。”

灰蓝山雀停在显示器上面，歪头看了一会天花板角上一闪一闪亮着红灯的监控摄像头，继而轻轻啄着屏幕说：Shaw女士在刚刚一分钟里给你打了十五个电话，别忘了你的号码，Harold：

//start a transaction

//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"

loadList = [

{"spot": "R" : "./unknown"}

Spot: R(20，10，2045)

流浪歌手凯文的注意力被一声刺耳的摩托车刹车声，和车上的黑色皮衣女人吸引了。她旁若无人地摘下头盔流出深棕色的长发，高挺又小巧的鼻子沐浴纽约清晨的阳光。倘若在The Wayland里偶遇这样一位美人，凯文肯定会掐灭口中的香烟，整好衣服走上前，为她点一杯包含柠檬、龙舌兰蜜糖、还有烟熏海盐的招牌鸡尾酒。

然而此时此刻，这个女人神经质似地和空气中看不见的东西对话，凯文猜测那应该是她的精神动物，他假装继续弹唱，同时更加好奇地看向女人的肩膀——从空气中慢慢显露出一只银色电子元件制成的羽翅，接着便是空洞的黑色眼窝，让这只鸟看上去异常诡异又骇人。

女人停下了交谈转而看向自己，她露出凯文此生见过的最温和的笑容，大步向自己走来同时压低声音说：“我不喜欢别人盯着Dyson的眼睛看。”

接着，凯文浑身只感到被电击的阵痛。

：Root，小心点，我能察觉到里面有两个难搞的哨兵：

“多谢关心，Caroline。”Root一松手把瘫软的男人丢到街边，在他身上盖了些脏衣服看上去就像睡倒街边的流浪汉。“爸爸不在家？”

：是的，向导Harold不在地下铁工作室内，也许我们来的不是时候：被Root称为Dyson和Caroline的精神动物回应哨兵，紫啸鸫警戒地站在通往地下的扶手电梯边，像机器人一样有些生硬地转头观察。

“趁着爸爸不在家捣乱不是更好吗？”Root伸手让它落在自己的小臂上，踩上扶手电梯走向地下。

：顺便，你想好怎么向他们介绍我了吗？：

“Augusta？Farrow？还是Stephen？你喜欢哪个名字？”

：我觉得Iverson是个不错的选择：


	3. Chapter 3

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "R" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: R (20，10，2045)  
前任CIA的Observe John Reese见过不少哨兵和向导，友善的、凶恶的、暗藏秘密的、或者不可一世的他都交过手。观测者的基本技能就是短时间辨认对象身份，而常年外勤任务和哨兵的超人五感让Reese不借助额外用具也能认出目标身份和近期所做过的事情。每个被哨兵灰蓝色眼睛扫视一遍的人都会不约而同地说出自己隐藏的秘密，因为哨兵周遭的精神力场会像子弹穿透他们，精准击出每个问询对象的致命弱点。  
John Reese唯一遇到的难以辨认的人只有Harold Finch。  
五年前的凌晨当Finch伸出橄榄枝时他第一反应便是拒绝，挥了挥手里已经打空弹匣的SIG-Sauer P513让他"滚开"，小个子男人不为所动地面对黑漆漆的枪口，强硬地拉着Reese的胳膊说：“你必须要接受治疗，否则只有3.4%的存活概率。”  
哨兵当时确实考虑过先接受治疗恢复体力，然后像此前的每一次任务结束时那样抹去所有见过自己的知情人。这个跛脚向导让Reese迟疑了，他的精神力场穿不透向导周围灰褐色的精神屏障，向导并不是反抗或阻挡哨兵的试探，而是像流淌的薄雾一样包裹哨兵的每一道凶光，全然将它吸收报以浅淡的微笑，似乎在说“我对你了如指掌，你伤不到我”。  
Reese在麻醉剂的后劲儿中半睁着眼，唤出黑豹让它感知向导的精神图景复杂程度，以此来判断向导的力量强弱。黑豹趁着Finch背对自己与诊所医生谈话时弓起背，深吸一口气完全不发出声音地轻嗅过向导的手工西服外套，鼻尖甚至触到了Finch的耳朵后侧。黑豹对Reese说：古老的味道，他的精神图景面积不大但复杂度够深：  
而就在此时Finch扭过头，缓慢而有些吃力地走到Reese身边，为合上眼睛假装睡着的哨兵掖好被子的一角，手掌拍了拍他的肩膀用只有两个人能听到的声音说：“我是一个注意隐私的人，请不要企图越界，Reese先生。”  
后来的几年中Reese发现Harold Finch并不像他说的那样保守严谨，在Reese的十几次旁敲侧击和秘密跟踪后逐渐摸清了Finch对糖霜甜甜圈与合成煎绿茶奶昔的癖好，接着又在一次任务必须的坦白从宽中得知一切调查号码的来源，以及Finch和他创造的“The Machine”。Reese早已做好准备自己的Finch老板藏着什么可怕惊悚的，不为人知的秘密，但当他知道这一切后也没什么大不了——与前观测者的经历相比不过如此。  
John Reese已经想不起来他作为哨兵刚觉醒时精神图景长什么样子，加入CIA鉴证所后的体能训练和不间断药物治疗确实让他的能力大幅提升，可没有人关注哨兵的精神图景像握不住的黑色烟尘一样从手心中流逝消失。当Reese从无人机投放炸弹的爆炸废墟中醒来时周遭是一片漆黑，不仅是原本灯火通明的工厂内一片漆黑，他的精神图景也是如此。从六年前起Reese便鲜少进入自己的精神图景，那里仅存的一张桌子和一节蜡烛让人提不起兴趣，周围虚无缥缈的黑雾则是Reese最不愿谈起的东西。  
他从未对Finch说过那些会出现在哨兵精神力不支，濒临“掉坑”时会遇到的人们。从黑雾中交错伸出各色不同的双手，抓着涌入精神图景的一切物体撕碎成片。它们也会抓住Reese的双臂反剪背后，属于女人的手抬起手枪抵住Reese的胸口，坚定地扣下扳机轰出和2039年跨年夜一模一样的弹孔。哨兵总是会向后倒在灰色审讯桌后，自己坐在被审讯的位置，对面坐着看不清面孔的女人。她轻微启齿发出足以成为他一生梦魇的话语：你不可能摆脱过去，亲爱的John，你只能终生行走黑暗。  
当Reese从病床上醒来，与守在床边脸朝下埋在手心的Finch一起迎接2040年新年的第一天，Finch揉着惺忪睡眼抬起头，戴上黑框方片眼镜谨慎又坦诚地说：“早上好，Reese先生，我想为你提供一份工作，并且我完全不在乎你作为前任观测者的过去。”  
Finch不仅为他提供了一份稳定工作、第五大道的一间高级公寓、可随时使用的白房子，还有一位品味相同的前任观测者Shaw女士、坚固而自由的小社交圈、可坦然交流的向导朋友。  
直到2045年没有任何一个哨兵向导学者可以解释哨兵与向导之间产生“呼应感觉”的原因，毋庸置疑的是每当Reese面对Finch，对方藏在框架眼镜后的灰绿色虹膜像柔软的叶子卷起哨兵全身，灰蓝山雀finch会端正坐在向导的肩头，摆出一副认真倾听的样子，即使Reese只是讲了个笑话，或者抱怨一下越来越难吃的中餐外卖。  
就在一周前，哨兵完全屏住呼吸，收敛那些可能出现的黑色手掌和射出手枪的子弹。Reese朝Finch伸手，同意他进入自己的精神图景，只因为他全然信任着Harold Finch。  
  
然而今天出现在地下铁工作站的女哨兵第一次动摇了Reese的想法，尽管Shaw认为“她绝对是个精神有问题的哨兵，谁会给自己的精神动物取那么多名字”，但Reese不自觉地握紧她放在自己手里的亚克力板，棱角将硌得手指生疼。  
“请帮我把这个小玩意转交给Harry，我知道他今天不在家，Reese先生。”  
女哨兵的一句话轻描淡写地点出了三个关键词：Harold的昵称，Harold的行踪，以及自己的名字，完全摊开二人五年来费心保守的全部秘密。站在后面的Shaw已经展开哨兵感知力迅速铺开半径五公里，探索出工作站没有其他哨兵或向导，也没有武装机器人，一切都和平日无异。同时也发现这个出现在监视器中的女哨兵只带了一个迷你电击枪，右耳装着人工耳蜗，简单得就像路上的普通行人。  
“二对一的话她没有胜算，我觉得你应该接下她的东西，应该能发现更多信息。”Shaw“啪”地一声打开霰弹枪保险指着门口说。  
于是他们打开了工作站的最外层大门，隔着第二层铁栏杆门见到表情放松，仿佛自在逛街一样的年轻女性走下楼梯。她的肩头站着一只与她纤瘦身材相差极大的棕黑色大鸟，身长将近Bear的一半，锋利的银色眼睛扫过Reese身边的黑豹，饶有兴趣地歪头端详Shaw的Bear精神动物，扬起羽翼露出假羽毛下的电子元件与电路交错成的鸟类骨骼。  
“它是Shannon，你们可以叫我Root，”Root看到Shaw把手里的霰弹枪又往高抬了几寸，摆出一个可谓是“非常友好”的微笑，语气轻快地说：“甜心们，别这样看着我们，今天我只是帮我的向导给老朋友Harold捎个话。”她隔着栏杆把名片大小的亚克力板双手递到Reese手中，两个哨兵反复确认它不是什么伪装炸弹或者夹着窃听器，只是一片指纹加密名片，依照Root所说唯有Finch可以解锁。  
Shaw眯起眼，毫不保留地外放感知力评估面前哨兵的能力。Root的情绪十分平稳，保护本人的同时也准备好了随时发起进攻。当Shaw企图接触对方的精神图景时，发现她的身后悬浮了一些蓝绿色的光点，影影绰绰地勾勒出一个小男孩的模样。“你的向导是谁？”Shaw冷不丁地问。  
“我叫他小男孩（little boy）也有人叫他Northern Lights。”：不过用人类的通俗语句来说应该叫它人工智能：半机械身体的大鸟附和，佯装要俯冲到Bear面前啄它的耳朵。  
“你的向导是——一台机器？！”Shaw不敢相信地发问，她的感知力瞬间生生扑到Root的面前，被一股无形的屏障挡了回去，屏障后站在轻松自如的Root。与剑拔弩张的Bear和来回走动的黑豹不同，女哨兵的精神动物Shannon正在仔细梳理羽毛，精神抖擞地望着他们。  
“哦，天，看看你这目瞪口呆的样子。”Root忍不住笑出声，像是为小学生解释一加一等于二一样耐心地说：“拥有情感模拟模块的机器人可以稳定哨兵情绪，哨兵和向导友好型机器人已经广泛用在约克城警方中。little boy能做到一个向导会做的一切，是否有实体又有什么关系呢？”  
“所以你把自己的一切交给了一堆无意义的0和1代码？”Shaw用一半疑问一半总结性地说，末尾小声嘟囔“她真的是个疯子”。长发女性点头表示肯定，旁边一直保持沉默的Reese走上前，带着压迫气场地低声对Root说：“别让我再看到你企图接近Harold。”  
Root毫不畏惧地贴上栏杆，鼻尖几乎近得能碰到对方皮肤，她无辜地眨眨明亮的眼睛说：“John，你不会真的不知道Harold与The Machine做过什么吧？”  
  
//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "F" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: F (20，10，2045)  
  
"Robbin Pomatostomous先生，欢迎您参加研讨会，请问您需要午休茶会和晚间酒会的入场券吗？"  
"茶会就可以，谢谢。"Finch对全息投影接待员说，它的眼睛亮成一红一绿，往Finch手背上敲个印章。"我们本想做皮下植入芯片，但是遭到好几个老头子的反对。印章真的太蠢了。"身边冷不丁冒出一个高亮的声音，Finch的目光移到对方胸前时亮起视线捕捉名牌，赫然写着"会议二级主管"，对方也看到了Finch胸前的名牌，对着"自由职业者"轻微皱眉。Finch勉强回了个不可置否的微笑，挪进演讲厅靠后排的位置打开便携平板。  
参加每隔五年在香港举办的“共和空间分析与预测研讨会”是Finch雷打不动的习惯，自从离开旧公司后向导极少再考虑交朋友这件事。每次研讨会时他绝不会混进那些装着最新人造义体，大肆议论哪家新上市公司待遇更优，哪间休闲酒吧服务员更身体灵巧的年轻程序员群体。Finch不能否认正是他们推动全球科技发展，但也正是他们淘汰和埋没那些看似古板的习惯——比如Finch完全不能接受用裸露机械手指的电线对接代替手心贴紧的握手言和。  
Finch站在餐台前犹豫薄荷巧克力蛋白条和草莓代餐奶昔时，身边冷不丁冒出一只银紫色的手抓走三根蛋白条，它的主人明显盯着向导的跛脚看了一眼，趾高气扬地转身对女伴说：“我真搞不懂KenKoo公司的新品研发部还在迟疑什么，他们难道看不出人造脊椎的市场利润会有多惊人吗？”  
“涉及神经系统工程的研发都需要更长时间，并不像您的可穿戴性器官设备一样设计简单，Thakur博士。”从Finch身后走上前的女士缓慢而吐字清晰地说，她施施然地伸出布满皱纹的手，“你好，我是来自瓦肯科学研究院的Amanda”  
“您是——Amanda博士，幸会。”Thakur博士脸色一变，并没有握上Amanda友好的手，而是避之不及地挽着女伴匆匆离开。Finch低笑了两声走到女士面前握住她的手，恰到好处地上下晃动几秒立刻松开。  
“好久不见，Amanda。”  
“你好，Harold，距离我们上次见面已经过了……10年？5年？”  
“8年零19天，”Harold绅士地向老人伸出右臂，让对方轻轻搭上与自己同行。“你看上去还不错，香槟还是茶叶？”  
她毫不犹豫地选了热茶捧在手里，回答Finch道：“别说这些客套话了，我自知身体大不如前了。”  
“但是你的名声依然如雷贯耳。”Finch由衷地说，引得对方不好意思地微笑。他们走到安静无人的露天阳台，Finch先为女士拉开软椅让对方落座，自己再解开马甲的下面两颗扣子端正坐好。  
Amanda又朝屋内熙熙攘攘的人群张望一会，转头问向Finch：“你遇到过Q'uincey博士吗？我有好多年没有他的消息了。”  
“Alexander Q'uincey……那个天才，我记得他来自新伦敦MI6鉴证所。”Finch一下子想起来在第一届研讨会上见到的年轻人。当时的他完全不想和任何一个在场来宾搭话，躲在书架前小口抿着淡香槟，假装研究上面陈列的A-Z排列的大英百科全书。当他读到N开头时右肩被狠狠地撞了一下，在自己还没来得及道歉之前那人先开口，是流利而矜持得恰到好处的英式腔调：“抱歉，先生，我没想到会有人和我一样无聊。”  
Finch觉得自己被不动声色地戳中脊梁骨，却又无法反驳青年的话，只能回应对方说：“你好，我是Harold Finch，自由工作者。”  
“Alexander Q'uincey，MI6鉴证所。”青年毫不避讳地说出自己的工作单位让Finch有些惊讶，对方明亮的绿眼睛里全是藏不住的傲气，甚至见到Finch脸上惊讶神色时Q'uincey更得意了一些。  
：又一个老派码农，他和你是同行，男孩：灰林鸮簌簌地落在Q'uincey肩上，眼圈周围的羽色与青年的黑框眼镜几乎一模一样。  
“我知道，但是你不能老是飞出来烦人，θ”体型不小的大鸟发出咯吱咯吱的咂嘴声，面对Finch肩头的小鸟说：我都怀疑他给我取名时是不是随便从手边文件里瞄到一个字母糊弄人：  
：那你还算好的，Finch直接管我叫finch：两位向导不约而同地笑了起来。  
  
“他让人印象深刻，不管是作为一个向导还是作为老派码农。”Finch脸上露出怀念的表情，Amanda也附和同意。他们三人在第一届研讨会上认识，当时的Finch正在与内森准备The Machine的即将上线，Amanda与丈夫研究机器模拟人类情感，Q'uincey在MI6鉴证所工作同时兼职做心理治疗师，用他的话说那是“体验生活”。  
“不知道他的精神图景分享计划怎么样了。”女人略有所思地自言自语着。  
Finch摇摇头，抿了一口香槟停顿一会，望着维多利亚港海面上浮起又沉入水中的小游艇说：“有很多人莫名其妙地消失了，也许过几年会出现，也许再也见不到了。”  
Amanda苦笑着点点头深以为然，她也知道纽约城撤退令的消息，今日能再次见到Finch也让她倍感庆幸。“所以今天还能在这儿遇见你真是太好了。讨论合作，上市协议……那是Steak擅长的，却简直要了我的命。”  
“上市协议？”  
“是的，和约克警署的长期合作谈判直到上周才完全结束……但是，Harold，我成功了！”  
“什么……你是说，你之前的——”  
“没错，Spock，哨兵与向导友好型机器人……他加入了约克警署，参与警察的日常工作，专门处理与哨兵和向导有关的事件。”年老的女人说起机器人的名字时挺直了腰板，脸上的疲惫和抱怨一扫而光，棕色眼睛中流露出Finch见过最温柔的神色。“Spock，他是我们十年的杰作，是我们的孩子。”  
“当哨兵与向导友好型机器人启动情感模拟模块时，哨兵和向导通过接触板与机器人接触，机器人捕捉到哨兵向导周围外溢的精神力与感知力，反馈至处理中枢进行分析，接着作出适当回应。比如当他遇到一个精神不稳定的哨兵，会评估哨兵的情绪状态。如果只是轻微情绪波动会采用言语疏导，如果情况危急濒临‘掉坑’会直接肌肤接触，传递稳定和舒压的情绪。”Amanda不自觉地朝前倾斜身体，压低声音兴奋地说：“Harold，你知道这里面最妙的是他们也有精神图景，也能像哨兵或向导一样试探并展露自我”  
Harold屏住呼吸，想到了Reese精神图景中的那些光点，压低声音有些急促地问：“这些机器人的情感模拟可以实体留存在真人的精神图景之中吗？比如以动物，小孩子的形象……”  
“接受过Spock疏导的哨兵精神图景中会短时间残存一些蓝绿色的光点，因为机器人们的精神图景设置默认为代码雨幕。”  
Finch端着香槟杯尽可能慢地小口嘬着金色酒精，早已按捺不住的finch不停在图书馆的几层书架之间跳跃，快速且大声地在向导耳边喊：就是这个，Finch！John精神图景中小孩形态的蓝绿色光点来自一个“哨兵与向导友好型机器人”，也许那天他遇到的黑盒子是一个机器人核心？一个人工智能的主机？调查货车的目的地FTF公司肯定能真相大白，你一回到纽约就可以做：  
向导轻咳了一声让山雀安静，放下喝空的杯子缓慢而略微严肃地问：“Amanda，你认为人工智能可以学习，机器人可以与人类比拟吗？”  
老人愣了一下，但随即再次绽开属于为人父母的慈祥浅笑。“是的，他们可以。Spock是我的孩子。你的The Machine能做的一定比他多得多。”  
每当被真诚夸赞时Finch都会觉得脸颊发热，特别是被一位年长许多的老人夸赞。Finch没有客套地回避，而是同样真诚地向Amanda道谢。他此次来研讨会本以为一无所获，可得到的爆炸性消息足以让他回家研究好一阵。  
John Reese遇到的黑盒子是一个人工智能，是一个与The Machine几乎一模一样的，会学习的“小孩子”。  
  
*Robbin为知更鸟俗称，Pomatostomous是钩嘴鹛属学名


	4. Chapter 4

//start a transaction

//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"

loadList = [

{"spot": "R" : "./unknown"}

Spot: R(21，10，2045)

Finch回到纽约的那天已经濒临秋天的末尾，三级飓风带着第一场雨夹雪从大西洋直逼而来，与香港温暖的季风形成鲜明对比。他推着小箱子穿越高穹顶的航站楼到达厅，明明落地时间是下午六点，可整个灰白色装修风格的厅堂内只有Finch和四个清扫机器人，除了偶尔响起的航班报时没有什么多余的人声。原本透亮的巨大玻璃穹顶也因为“纽约撤退令”的颁布逐渐失去原有的光彩，布满灰尘泥土的玻璃倒是和窗外逐渐飘起雨点的灰云相得益彰。

出口处的引导员小姐懒洋洋地从便携平板正在播放的无声电影上抬起头，问他是否需要乘坐城际接驳专车去往纽约城，当她注意到Finch跛脚行进时转而指向右边：“残疾人专用通道在那边。”

Finch只是苦笑一下，但没有走向右边，而是仔细看着悬浮屏幕上的班次表，越过泛着蓝光的透明屏幕一眼看到了站在出口对面的黑西装男人——正是John Reese。

他和那些匆忙送机的人们形成鲜明对比，Reese既没有焦急地四处张望寻找临时停车位，也没有低头沉浸在自己的便携平板中，而是半侧着身子靠在Finch熟悉的、布满浅浅弹痕的黑色小轿车上。裹着黑手套的手指不经意地摸着下巴的小块皮肤，视线则落在机场对面暗橙与灰紫色的晚霞上，望着圆形的太阳被曼哈顿浮岛高低错落的楼宇缓慢吞噬。

但哨兵也时刻关注着机场的状况，因为轿车车顶上趴着不住环顾四周的精神动物黑豹。它明亮的蓝色眼睛一下子就看到了站在询问台的向导，从后拱了拱哨兵的后脖颈提醒他注意。

当Reese转过头看向Finch——是的，哨兵总是能精确地把视线落在向导身上，绝对没有摇摆不定——Finch咽了口口水，他好像突然感觉对方灰蓝的视线里不再是独自等待的孤独，而是充满一瞬的欣喜和尘埃落定的安心。Reese像一尊与周围格格不入的黑色雕像，当Finch出现时雕像终于松动了一下，落在他鬓角的灰色和白色雨夹雪逃窜到肩头，熨得体贴平整的大衣也随之生出褶子。

Reese跺了跺脚抖掉身上的水滴，抚平为了挡风而立起的大衣领子摆出一副端正的样子，似乎在说“欢迎回家”。但Finch发现Reese的眼角并无真心微笑时会有的三条皱纹，哨兵利索地把小箱子塞进后备箱，拉开副驾驶的位置车内喷出一股暖气。他虽然从见面到现在对Finch一语未发，但Finch看得出他早就憋了一肚子问题。

Finch坐在已经调整好位置的座椅上，在Reese启动车子后立刻快速地说：“我知道你有很多想问的，请说吧，John。”

Reese在导航悬浮屏上输入目的地并没有接上Finch的话，而他的精神动物在后座不安地走动，甚至少见地用粗壮的尾巴扫过Finch的肩膀，仔细打量着向导想要从他一如平常的表情中挖出什么秘密。直到车子驶出机场密集的送客人流，进入较为空旷的城区后，Reese取消手动驾驶，切换为自动驾驶后，Reese的双眼依然平视前方，提问的语调像车外的雨水一样稀薄又冰冷：“请你告诉我The Machine和你到底做过什么，Finch先生。”

“The Machine是一台风险预测人工智能。它通过收集城市矩阵网络内的所有数据预测可能发生的危险事件，接着会产生事件相关人员的社保号码。”Finch平稳而耐心地解释，虽然他曾经对Reese解释过这些，不过他不介意为亲爱的哨兵再解释一次。“我们帮助和解救这些号码，尽可能地让这些‘相关人士’远离危险。五年来我们一直这样做，不是吗，Reese先生？”

轿车拐上了连接主城区和浮岛之间的立交桥，夜幕完全笼罩了整个城市，压得更低的云似乎开始带来更大的雨点，打在玻璃上的圆点越来越大。Reese脸上露出了很浅的，有些不耐烦的表情，就像他每次听Finch抽丝剥茧地解释某个程序错误一样。但他还是等Finch全部说完，微微偏过头盯着Finch的条纹领带说：“是的，可是我想知道你‘做过’什么。”

向导的一对眉毛耷拉成困惑的模样，他想再展开解释什么，Reese先抛出了一个重音词语：Northern Lights。“属于纽约政府的Northern Lights……它是The Machine的主机。我们的号码来自多年前从Northern Lights主机上开的后门程序。它可以向官方部门报告威胁民众的高风险恐怖袭击活动，近年也增加了气象预测环境评估，同时也会把普通威胁报告给我。这你也是知道的。”Finch想起一年前与政府相关人士的不愉快交涉，CIA鉴证所做出让步不再通缉John Reese，并且不再干涉民间人士的自由活动——因为他们不得不去焦头烂额八百万纽约民众的生死问题。

Reese的表情有一半藏在黑暗的车厢内，一半被大桥有节奏掠过的氖气灯照得通亮，从哨兵方向传来的低气压与胁迫感漫上向导的双脚，Finch挑起一边眉毛说：“我没有对你撒谎，Reese先生。”

“是的，你只是隐藏了一些确实发生过的事情，那算不上撒谎。”Reese的语气在瞬间降得和雨夹雪一样冷，从储物箱拿出Root交给他的亚克力名片放在Finch手中，有意识地用力按了一下说：“你的一个老朋友让我把它转交给你，并且转交的哨兵还和北极星结合了。如你所说，Northern Lights是The Machine的主机，我猜你会知道些什么。”

“哨兵与向导友好型机器人……”Finch下意识地低喃出刚从Amanda听来的词汇，灰蓝山雀从口袋里冒出头小声说：中奖了，看来能和哨兵向导结合的人工智能都找上门了：黑豹立起来的耳朵捕捉到了精神动物的交头接耳，弓着背面对一人一鸟，眼角挑起威胁地问：你果然知道些什么，Harold：

“我只是昨天恰好遇到了Amanda博士，知道她开发出能抚慰稳定哨兵向导的机器人，并且已经在约克城上市。机器人有模拟态的青蓝色光点精神图景，会依随受众变换形态。”向导毫不畏惧地回挡过哨兵的逼压，因激动和快速解释睁大的双眼紧盯着对方，他深吸一口气稳住自己，清晰地回应Reese。

“因此我现在推测，你上周在FTF货车中遇到的黑盒子可能是一个高级人工智能的主机或核心。它会自主学习；可以与人类沟通交流；影响你、在你的精神图景中留下痕迹；和送信的哨兵结合，行使像向导一样的工作职能。但是，John，我不能妄下结论它与The Machine的联系，也不能确定Northern Lights和FTF公司的关系，即使我是The Machine的创始人。”

The Machine、Northern Lights、与哨兵结合的人工智能、哨兵与向导友好型机器人、人工智能的自主学习……这些词语接二连三地冲进Finch的脑子里，将图书馆中摊在桌子上、散落在地上、整齐码在书架上的纸质书吹得书页散乱，统统糊在向导眼前让他分辨不清。像过去每次高速思考时一样，Finch的双手总是不由自主地摆在腹间，肌肉收紧攥向手心。他的拇指贴上亚克力名片，指纹在毫秒间被识别，漆黑车厢内无征兆地弹出一串青色光点。

黑豹猛地一惊跌到后座，Reese条件反射地摸上手枪手柄以为有人入侵。而那些轻盈的蓝色、绿色光点像星辰碎片一样下落，不过手掌大小的亚克力名片像是为它准备的舞台，它们有条不紊地落在被程序安排好的位置，缓缓堆砌出一对灰色男性眼睛的全息影像。

_“好久不见，Harold。明天下午兩點，我在FTF公司314号房间等着你。”_

“……Nathan Ingram？”Finch艰难地说出一个名字，他绝不可能认错属于老朋友的眼睛。图书馆精神图景中所有呼啸翻动的书页在瞬间静止，阳光透过灰蒙蒙的窗户照进三层楼高的古老建筑，而那破损的麦金塔电脑主机毫无征兆地亮起屏幕，瀑布版地倾泻出黑底白字代码串。

“Nathan？”Reese问，旁边的向导只回了一句“他是我曾经的合作者，我们一起创造了the machine，后来他去世了。”

说完后的Finch向窗户边一歪，好像被抽尽了身上的全部力气靠在冰冷的车窗上，看着窗户内侧玻璃生气白色的雾。“我很抱歉。”Reese轻轻拍了拍向导的肩膀，明显感到他的情绪与刚刚朝自己解释时明显不同，从激情且兴奋的样子变成颓然的垂垂老者。

车子无声地在空旷的大街上行驶了一会，时代广场的荧屏陆续亮起，电量不足的芭蕾舞女们僵硬地抬起手，举过头顶生生停住，变成雨幕中模模糊糊、交替闪烁黑色方块的故障雕像。橙色和紫色的大雨和飘雪好像足足下了有一个世纪，而Reese身边的Harold Finch也像足足沉默了一个世纪。哨兵看不透靠着车窗的Harold究竟摆了副什么表情——是一如既往的扑克脸或是号啕大哭？但是向导周遭传来的寒冷比纽约大雨更甚，比自己精神图景中那些黑手刺穿心脏时来得更痛。

Reese第一次产生“做不到”的感觉，他不能用哨兵坚强的力量支撑起向导，不能给他一个结结实实的拥抱让Finch温暖起来。黑豹站在Reese身后的位子上，轻声说：你不能与向导结合，John会伤害他们：

可是我总应该能帮帮向导，就像他曾经帮过我那样。

哨兵最终还是伸手握住了Finch抓着亚克力名片的左手，温暖着向导的手指尖让它从寒冰变得正常人温度。Finch回握了Reese的手，声音异常平静地说：

“the machine运行的第一天，我和Nathan一起开启了它。但是我们只让它运行了十分钟。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们看到了未来。”

Finch仿佛又回到了20年代的一天，两个年轻人身处乱七八糟的电线之间，两人的右手动放在键盘的回车键上，坚决地一起敲下按键，看到面前的巨大显示屏滑下世界上最美妙的语言。

“一秒钟对于the machine来说就像无穷长，它可以穷举所有的可能性最终给出模拟结果，但这些结果不是百分百的成功或失败。Northern Lights的运行原理也是如此，它们绝不会明确地‘指示’要做的事情，机器们只会给出所有选项和事件的发生概率，风险大小，还有预测估值，至于走哪一步完全取决于行动者——就是人类。”

Reese皱了皱眉，明显感到了一丝违和与不适，想到这样的机器交给别有用心的人类不知会造成多少可怕后果。Finch显然看出了他的担忧，回握了Reese的手说：“我担忧的不是the machine的预测结果。而是在那十分钟里，我们看着the machine吐出包括国家可能遭受恐怖袭击、二十年气候变化，甚至还有每一个纽约市民未来可能经历的出生、死亡、分别、重聚……”他竭力维持自己的声音保持平静，努力让自己听起来像只是在阐述事实。

“那感觉就像我们的现实世界不过是the machine的模拟沙盒。它只是无感情地报出概率数字，而不顾0和1背后是有血有肉的人类。”

Finch双手捂住脸，像是犯错的孩子一样坐在Reese身边乞求原谅。“即便这样它依然交给了国家安全部，关注恐怖袭击预测和气象预测，改名换姓为Northern Lights，让我们拥有相对的宁静。Nathan是the machine给出的第一个受威胁号码，也是我第一个失去的号码。他在十五年失踪，八年前确定死亡。五年前我遇到了你，John Reese先生。”

Reese一直没有发问，他没有经历Finch曾经经历过的、与一名CIA观测者截然不同的生活，因此他无权给出自己的好坏评价。他没有选择直接安慰Finch“这不是你的错”，而是尽职尽责地做一个倾听者。

轿车驶入他们熟悉的街道，雨夹雪很快停歇，露出黑得发亮的夜空。在车子即将停靠在地下铁工作站之前Finch说：“John……Reese先生，我绝对不会对你说谎。”

对方微笑着回应：“谢谢，Harold，祝你有个好梦。”

将Finch送回工作站后Reese没有跟他一起扎进网络，搜寻研究有关FTF公司的消息。即使人们如今都不假思索地从矩阵网络获得信息，口口相传仍然是一条不会过时的路子。

每个城市都需要一个“邪恶的黑帮老大”，而Elias就是纽约市的地下标杆。他不至于邪恶到双手浸透人类的鲜血和机器人的机油，却也不是那种吹嘘自己两袖清清的政客。

Reese在下沉市场门口见到了Elias随从哨兵的精神动物，那只脸上横贯刀疤的灰狼远远地嗅了嗅Reese周遭的气息，转身奔入房内不一会又跑出来，朝房间内呶呶嘴说：“他在等你。”

Elias刚结束和好友的国际象棋，全息象棋投影还没被撤下，他见到Reese后让桌面换上两杯葡萄酒，拿起酒杯笑了笑说：“没想到你还敢本人走入下沉市场。”

“莱利警官为什么不能大摇大摆地进入下沉市场？”Reese回敬，坐在Elias面前没有动他的葡萄酒。黑豹蹲在哨兵脚边，时刻警惕着周围状况，Reese迅速掏出Root的画像给Elias看：“她叫Root，似乎和FTF公司有关。我想要一份FTF公司的确切平面图。”

“她现在又改名叫Root了？”Elias有些惊讶地问，盘踞在桌子中央的金色狮子打了个懒洋洋的哈欠。

“你认识她？”

“谈不上认识，只是我知道她是下沉市场的头号明星之一，悬赏金额可不亚于当年的‘西装男’。”黑帮老大故意加重了“西装男”这个词，同时轻笑着期待看向Reese的表情。

但哨兵不为所动，伸出手指敲了敲画像再次问：“关于她你知道些什么。”

“交易，Reese先生。”Elias晃晃酒杯，慢条斯理地品下一口红酒。

“你想要什么。”Reese自然也知道他不是好打发，或者稍微威胁便能就范的等闲之辈。往椅子后靠了靠摆出不畏的姿态迎接谈判。

“你将要从FTF公司知道的一切，我也要知道。”对方回应着，望见Reese微皱的眉头补充说：“我猜你要和Harold搞一些秘密潜入计划。与信息和情报比起来，金钱不值一提。我也得拓宽情报路子，做下沉市场的老大可不容易。”

刀疤脸男人从Elias身后的房间走出来，在Reese面前放了一个拇指大的硬盘，抬抬下巴说“你要的平面图。”Reese收下了它，点头说：“成交。”

“至于这位女士……”Elias指了指Root说，“暗杀、黑客行动甚至一些政客的花边新闻都能见到她的身影。虽然她每次都会易容，给精神动物取不同名字，但是每个人的眼睛不会骗人。”他盯着Reese的眼睛，仿佛穿透看着他不让对方逃避。“Root可能也是一个假名，关于她我只能告诉你这么多。”

“你没有撒谎就好。”Reese嘟囔了一声，摆摆手跟了句“谢谢”转身离开下沉市场。


	5. Chapter 5

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "P" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: P(22，10，2045)  
  
菲利普斯今天过得还不错，虽然她按掉闹钟后赖床了五分钟，没有赶上七点五十五分的大都会线地铁，但是今天早晨的悬浮共享汽车难得一见地没有排成长龙，甚至她根本没有等待就选上了一辆八成新、车厢内没有异味的汽车。  
她到达公司在前台处理邮件，明明纽约市已经撤退得寥寥无人，可老板Greer仍然要求所有员工都要按时上下班。菲利普斯没花多久就处理完与约克城子公司的交接文件，往白色悬浮椅子上一靠，百无聊赖地对着落地窗外的街道放空大脑。  
公司统一的高蛋白与高纤维芥蓝套餐让菲利普斯味如嚼蜡，而今天她的饭盒里不知为何多了一条巧克力味的能量棒。也许是配餐机器人程序出错误打误撞地把男员工的套餐送给了自己，否则她们这些前台员工才吃不上十块一条的巧克力味小零食。  
菲利普斯心满意足地小口嚼着能量棒，注意力被大楼外一位老年男士吸引——他的衣着有些老得出奇了，即使是菲利普斯卧床不起的八十岁老爷爷也不会穿着像他一样的手工西装三件套、戴着一顶“毫无防风防雨功能的”棕褐色软呢礼帽。  
他顺着大街慢慢地走到FTF公司大门前，自动门在他面前滑开，身份识别扫描后在菲利普斯手边的悬浮屏上显示出男士的信息：Harold Finch。  
“Finch先生，下午好，请问您想办理什么业务？”她礼貌地向来访者鞠躬，对方摘下帽子微微前倾身体回礼，让菲利普斯清楚地看到他僵硬的后背，可Finch先生仍然坚持礼节，这让她更加心生好感。  
“按照这上面写的，我要去314号房间。菲利普斯女士。”Finch眨眨眼看到了前台小姐胸前的名片，他递上昨晚拿到的亚克力名片，对方略微惊讶地发现这是公司内最高权限的识别牌，只有Greer先生的贵客才会使用。卡片刷过识别机后亮起绿灯，确认无误。菲利普斯将对方带领到电梯旁边，帮他按下31楼的按钮时男士轻快好听的声音说：“多谢，菲利普斯女士，祝你今天过得愉快。”  
菲利普斯愣了一下，但很快地也微笑回应Finch：“祝您办事顺利，Finch先生。”  
  
//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "J" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: J(22，10，2045)  
“嘿！老哥，你到底停不停车！”约瑟夫前面的黑色轿车横着半个车在车位里，虽然周围仍然空着很多其他的位置，男人非常不爽这种阻挠公共交通的乱停车行为。前交警约瑟夫·皮克八年前从纽约警局退役，退役原因是警局购入了一批新的MX型号机器人，他们便宜，便携，且绝对听话。  
他气呼呼地从二手悬浮车里滚出来，走到前面车的左边，用力敲了敲玻璃见到了一个英俊硬朗的男士面孔——右手手腕的手环上亮出纽约警署的徽章——他是约翰·莱利警官。  
莱利警官看上去约摸四十多岁，可这个标准美国男人的高挺鼻梁和深陷灰蓝色眼窝把他衬得像明星演员。即使莱利警官坐在车里，约瑟夫仍然能从他西装包裹的手臂看出对方有一副锻炼精良的身体，腰间挂着警局标配的SIG手枪。  
“抱歉，我在执行公务。”莱利警官压低声音说，同时露出一丝抱歉的表情。出于对同行的同情，约瑟夫几乎是立刻原谅了车子挡道的莱利警官。  
约瑟夫立刻露出“我非常懂你”的表情，伸手拍拍男人坚硬的肩膀说：“顺利，哈？”  
莱利微笑着简单回应，很快又摇起车窗让人看不清他在里面做什么。  
  
//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "S" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: S(22，10，2045)  
Shaw发觉今天的地下铁工作站很不对劲，她在早上十一点拎着中餐外卖走进工作站时依然空无一人，按照平常Finch应该坐在办公桌后聚精会神地盯着屏幕，Reese则会在一边擦洗枪械，偶尔从环绕扩音器中冒出声音。Finch的电脑保持休眠状态，右下角的绿色小灯偶尔闪烁着，桌上只放着Finch自己的马克杯，John常用的合成玻璃酒杯仍然摆在酒柜里。哨兵小心地释放感知力，让整个空间内所有物品的信息像流水般遍布自己的身体——  
Finch昨天通宵工作了，他的手指在机械键盘上流下多于平常的汗渍和皮屑；Reese一整晚都没有回到工作站，他是在半小时前离开，显而易见地在武器柜前驻足了一会，然后他几乎带走了所有能拿得动的中小型装备，包括手枪，霰弹枪，还有威力惊人的V4炸弹。  
女哨兵皱起眉头，她不知道二人是否是要去处理新号码。如果是产生了新号码她也一定会知道，两位男士从不对他隐瞒什么。 Shaw用工作站的内线电话同时呼叫两人，毫不意外地无人接听。Bear从工作站的其他小房间里转了一圈跑出来，摇摇头跑到Shaw身边说：没发现什么异常，就像他们只是去中央公园喝杯咖啡：  
“带着能单兵套装去中央公园喝咖啡？”Shaw撇撇嘴说，双手抱怀往Finch的椅子里一砸，双腿一抬翘上仿桦木桌子，触动感应器让休眠屏幕倏然亮起，显出一个灰白发老人的档案简介。  
“Nathan C. Ingram？你听说过这个人吗，bear？”  
小熊坚决地摇头表示一无所知，屏幕上突然亮起的红色文字瞬间将他们的注意力提到最高点。电脑屏幕上闪出了两行社保号码，但是与平时不同的是还有四位数字。  
“380-00-0050，XXX-XX-5492，1800”  
这是Shaw除自己的观测者身份识别码以外明确记在心中的两串数字，她又仔细看了一遍非常确定是Reese和Finch的号码，于是立刻拿起随身背包，抓起自己的车钥匙准备离开，Bear快步跟在后面提醒道：我们需要一辆更大的车，这可是有三个人成年人：  
“你说的对，让我们去搞一辆不错的车。”  
  
  
//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "F" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: F(22，10，2045)  
  
Harold Finch很快找到了314号房间，此时是下午两点二十五分，不至于早得让主人手足无措，也不至于刚好卡点到达。当他站在房间门口，不自觉手心再次握紧亚克力名片准备抬手敲门时，面前房间的灰色墙壁由实心变成透明，像一朵灰色的花蕾缓慢剥离花瓣，显露出房间里纯白色的简洁家具。  
他看到白色长桌旁坐着两位背对自己的男人，其中一人头发完全花白，而另一人浅金棕的短发打理得工整，深蓝色西服包裹着高大宽阔的肩膀，皱纹明显的宽大手掌放在身子一侧，不经意地简单敲击着。那人好像察觉到了站在玻璃外的Finch，转身时服帖身子的西装皱起褶皱，溢出几片青绿色碎片。“他”面部的识别器在千分之一秒内辨别出Harold Finch，微小金属快速流动组合出最恰当的表情，浮现出“发自内心的”微笑。  
在向导无数的深沉黑色梦境里，内森的出现总是伴随空旷厂房的粉尘气味和灰蓝绿的飘雪。他穿着华尔街样式的西服成衣，领带从来都是深黑色，和Finch坐在无人的旧公司办公室，从上往下透过落地窗俯瞰冬季浓厚的雪花飘飘悠悠地落满帝国大厦金灿灿的屋顶。  
Finch最后一次见到内森是看着纽约警署将他的尸体装入蓝色的回收袋，好友无神的灰眼随着拉链缓缓拉上被封存在黑暗中；而他们曾经的，泛着粉尘气味的美好记忆也被向导锁进图书馆精神图景的线装书中，在厚重书籍的封面留下咖啡渍与黄油黑麦面包屑的痕迹。  
长达八年的时间里Finch一直辗转反侧地构建脑海中内森的形象，他在虚构中与内森反复相遇，甚至研究过意识上传和制作百分百仿真机器人。Finch期待着老友能睁开双眼，再次张口说出问候，但他也踌躇着不知该如何面对那样的Nathan Ingram——Harold Finch该如何向他讲述纽约城发生的一切？向导该怎样告诉他自己遇到过一个真心相爱的红发哨兵而恋情以分手而终；他该怎样告诉他The Machine的主机北极光的确按照他的期望发展，并且预料到纽约即将遭遇的自然灾害；以及Finch该如何向他介绍John Reese、哨兵与向导友好型机器人、开了后门拯救普通号码的The Machine……  
而今天，Finch的所有假设与如果都变成现实，随着“Nathan”栩栩如生的灰色眼睛撕裂图书馆中的宁静，随着成百上千次熟悉的“下午好，Harold”翻开写满后悔和思念的线装书，硬生生地把Finch推到必须面对的情景下。  
“他”是Finch再熟悉不过的合作者，最好的朋友，The Machine的创造者之一，Nathan Ingram。只是此时此刻的内森是由流体金属和虚拟意识整合出的逼真机器人。  
“别再门口站着了，Finch先生，请进。”坐在机器人内森身边的老人站起身，露出一个可谓是非常市侩的笑容。桌子边空着的一把椅子自动飘到Finch身边，示意腿脚不好的客人尽快落座。老人向Finch伸手，友好地自我介绍道：“我是FTF公司的现任总经理John Greer，很高兴你能按时赴约，我和Ingram先生也刚落座。”  
“它不是内森。”Finch没有坐上椅子，也没有按照往常一样握上Greer的手，保持警惕地盯着对方的脸。“我今天赴约只是想见一见Root女士的向导，而不是——”  
：如我所说，Greer，他只有5.16%可能性与Nathan Ingram发生对话交流，79%可能性对你保持警惕.但向导Harold Finch的精神状态确实波动强烈，我能监测出心跳加速，体温上升0.5摄氏度，哦，这是兴奋的应急反应：稚嫩的声音来自突然出现在Finch身边凳子上的小男孩，双腿随意地晃来晃去，对Greer耸耸肩。  
它接着转着椅子扭到Finch面前，从下往上仰视男人，又大又清亮的青色眼睛微微睁大，瞳孔中间转出缓慢收缩的蓝色圆圈，像是人类的瞳孔缩小。：嗨，我是北极光，也有人叫我little boy，Root的向导，以及Greer的哨兵：即使它没有伸手接触Finch，向导仍然明显感到从人工智能身上传来的安抚感。确实如Amanda介绍的哨兵与向导友好型机器人的功能一样，小男孩人工智能捕捉到向导周围外溢的精神力与感知力，反馈至处理中枢进行分析，接着作出适当回应。  
Finch呼了口气，决定尽量不去看一边的内森，转向人工智能问：“Reese先生在10月20号遇到的黑盒子是你吗？”  
：是，也不是。黑盒子只是128块中枢零件的一部分，到达FTF公司后会质检、加工再包装，运往约克城还有其他地方：  
“为什么你会在Reese的精神图景中留下痕迹？”  
：因为哨兵John Reese的精神图景不稳定。当时车厢内的128分之一的我当即做出响应，通过非近距离接触降低他的超标肾上腺素水平。我的程序设定要帮助哨兵和向导，并无恶意要伤害……打扰你们的生活：小男孩脸上飘起青绿色的光点，好像它在思考该如何措辞正确回答Finch的问题，而不至于让向导误会自己，也同时要让他放宽心。  
Finch沉默地看着它像真正的五六岁孩童一样揣测成年人的心里，像十一二岁少年一样露出担忧的眼神，又像十七八岁的成年人一样认真地做出保证。向导忍住了伸手摸摸它头顶蓬松的头发，他敢肯定任何一个人工智能研究者都想接触如此具象化，且高速学习快速成长的机器，但Finch一伸手的好奇触摸打破界限。  
他不能，绝对不能，Harold Finch不能将机器与真正的人类等同。  
所以他停顿了一会，提出最后一个想要问的问题：“The Machine算是你的一部分吗？”  
“不，它和little boy不一样。”Greer出乎意料地打断了Finch与人工智能的一问一答，而自己解释道：“Finch先生，你和内森所创造的The Machine只是一个僵硬的木偶，北极光可以算是初始The Machine的进阶版本，但little boy才是跨时代的创造！”  
白色长桌就地化身显示屏，上面随着Greer的描述依次出现人物投影和研究介绍。“Amanda博士的研究成果就是一个开端，FTF公司招募了足够多的年轻人投入研究，来自世界各地的精英思想都汇聚在他的身上。即使有些人已经去世了，比如Ingram先生，可是他们的意识和智慧成果永远留存。”老人充满皱褶的脸上满是激动与兴奋，Finch清晰地看着他伸手摩挲人工智能的头，五指合拢从它的头发上滑过，激起又冲散蓝色光点。  
“我们和机器的界限已经被打破，而我们所做的一切都是为了即将到来的未来(for the future)。”  
  
Greer看见Finch低垂着头，没有对他说的话做出回应，于是大步走到Finch身边抬高声音说：“加入FTF公司，Harold，你可以帮助全世界的人，不止普通人，还有哨兵和向导。你可以切实地看见未来会发生的事情，然后改变它们——”  
“我们改变不了机器们所预知的‘未来’。”Finch语气冰冷地打断Greer，看向内森说：“你以为将Nathan的意识整合后载入机器人是避免他的死亡，实际上当他的心跳停止瞬间他就已经不是Nathan Ingram。”  
“噢……看看你这悲观的样子，你将会拥有little boy，它会帮助你掌握整个世界。”Greer同情又怜悯地说，“我们将站在世界顶端，‘改变’与否又怎样呢。你可以亲自创造一个新世界。”  
向导的精神力在他身体周遭聚拢，带起Finch坚定不移的话语用力砸向Greer：“你要知道，Greer先生，我们的世界对于little boy，对于The Machine来说只是一个沙盒。”  
灰绿色的波涛在Finch眼中翻涌，山雀finch挺起胸鼓动翅膀，好像它原本瘦弱不堪的蓝色小翅膀从Finch的背后伸展蔓延，变成簇拥包裹向导的巨大羽翼。“它们只是在沙盒里玩游戏，而不管游戏的最终结局。”  
“请原谅我不能答应您的邀请。”Finch从椅子上起立，仍然保持礼仪地向Greer鞠躬告别。但出乎他意料的是内森拉住了Finch的手，甚至十指摩挲着他的手腕一路向上。“为了我，留下，好吗？”  
“Harold。”他说，可Finch的脑海中响起了另一个男人的声音。“Harold。”  
  
“看着我，Harold，他不是真正存在的人。”  
  
白色沙发与玻璃办公室全然破碎，Finch只闻到刺鼻的火药味和血腥味、碎裂的土块与玻璃一起擦着他的脸颊划过、耳朵里充斥着来自四面八方的子弹射击声和一波又一波的爆炸。他无暇顾及机器人内森何时消失溶解在白色长桌上，也看不到Greer逃到何处，因为此时Finch的眼前只有John Reese。  
他额头擦着新鲜血液，胸前的白衬衣被染成血红，大衣外套飞起毛边，嘴唇上也粘着粉尘，Reese抓着Harold的右手也还在不断流血，可他蓝色的眼睛前所未有地张大，像两枚碧蓝色的硬币映在Finch的双眼中。  
“走消防通道，你要从这儿逃出去。”  
“你怎么来了？！Reese先生，你在流血，你怎么——”即使向导不用扩张精神力与对方共情，哨兵脸上努力压着疼痛的表情和顺着Harold双手蜿蜒而下的鲜血足以说明一切：Reese受了很重的伤，哨兵的自愈能力发挥到极限，但这也同时快速消耗着哨兵维持自我的力量。  
“要进到公司里并不难，我有自己的方法。”Reese一边跑一边喘气，方才被安保机器人流弹击中的手臂仍然剧痛。他的肌肉挤出了子弹，但拉住Finch时的猛然发力又让哨兵尝到钻心的疼痛。“他们提前在314外面埋了炸弹，这层楼站满安保机器人，如果你不同意Greer的协议就会爆炸。我想Greer用他的人工智能一开始就把你带进屏蔽外界的单向房间，所以你不知道我来了。”他们很快地下了三层楼，Reese完全不顾大喘气的Finch靠在通向外界的门上喘气，自己把背包中仅剩的V4炸药缠在胸前，继续飞快地说：“我听到了你们的全部对话，北极光，小男孩人工智能。接下来你要开门，走出去，找到我的车……”  
“不。”Finch立刻打断Reese。  
“我要去炸掉整个大楼和这个‘邪恶的’人工智能，而你必须逃出去。”Reese把门打开一半，指着外面深橙色的天空说。Finch的双手用力抓着Reese的肩膀，穿破楼上接二连三的坍塌声大声说：“不，不行，你不能这么做。”  
而Reese对他露出了一个可谓是轻松又温柔至极的笑容，他沾满血的手在大衣上胡乱擦了擦，伸手扶正了Finch奔跑时弄乱的领带，说：“Finch先生，我想我要提前辞职了。”  
哨兵清楚他剩余的感知力和精神力不可能维持他继续自愈，要么死于失血过多，要么留一副完整的身体坠入疯狂黑洞。他原本以为自己会死在2040年的新年，但这位向导给予了他额外的寿命。John Reese一直坚信以眼还眼，以牙还牙，也许是时候把工作报酬以外的报酬还给老板本人。  
“没用的，炸掉北极光的主机只是破坏了它在纽约的这一部分，它成百上千的分身早就分散扎根在其他城市。约克城，西海岸新兴的大都市，FTF公司早在它建成之前植入人工智能核心。John，没有人能逃过它的入侵和操控。我不希望你为它献身。”向导借助说话间隙将自己的精神力努力向哨兵身上过渡，想要稳定对方阻止哨兵进一步崩溃。  
人工智能说得对，Reese的精神图景一直在缓慢消退，当灰色审讯桌上的蜡烛燃尽时哨兵也将彻底陷入黑暗。Finch总是在结合与朋友关系之间辗转反侧，他不想过于轻浮地伤害哨兵的心，但他也绝不能看着哨兵送命。  
“和我结合，John，结合后连接精神图景我能稳定你的情绪——”  
“不可能！”Reese用力甩开Finch的手，哨兵当然知道精神图景中那些黑色长爪，手枪和子弹会在结合瞬间要了向导的命。军队与CIA鉴证所就是如此，它们训练和培养哨兵，上的第一课就是在手枪中永远给自己留一颗子弹，因为当观测者们看得越多，他们离疯狂和精神图景支离破碎就越近。  
Kara曾经说过：“假如你不想伤害你爱的人，那就找个没人的地方自我终了。你不可能摆脱过去，亲爱的John，你只能终生行走黑暗。”  
“John？你在担心你的精神图景中的黑色烟雾吗？”Finch轻轻晃着Reese的肩膀问，已经开始意识模糊的哨兵只知道摆手，更用力地将Finch往外推——该死，Finch一点都不强壮，他曾经轻而易举地把他抱起来过——可是今天的向导仍然纹丝不动。  
“别担心，John，你伤害不到我。”  
  
此时的里瑟无力拒绝Finch靠近自己的精神图景，Finch不止主动握上了里瑟的手，更是努力踮起脚尖快要让两人的鼻尖碰到一起。他看到了完全漆黑的精神图景，千姿百态且粗细不一的黑色利爪正在疯狂地自相残杀，像是在提前庆祝哨兵精神图景要碎裂，也像是在争夺对精神图景的控制权。而那支在灰色长桌上的蜡烛越来越短，Finch清楚记得自己上一次观察时那支蜡烛还有半根指头长，可如今蜡烛在纠缠的触手之间苟延残喘。  
只剩下不足半厘米的蜡烛中还坚强地挺立着已经发黑的棉芯，头顶剩下的火光不断抖动着，仿佛稍微有人鼓气吹动就能轻而易举地让它熄灭。  
：蜡烛千万不能熄灭，但是那些黑爪太可怕了，你会受伤的！：finch焦急地在向导身边盘飞，同时还小心躲避着袭击过来的黑爪。Finch往前迈了一步，一个黑洞洞的枪口豁然出现，手持枪的女人像操控整个空间的女神缓慢出现，浑身漆黑的她朝Finch晃了晃枪，警告着向导不能再进入。  
“抱歉，我必须救下里瑟先生。”Finch自己喃喃，他距离长桌还有几十米，假如能让“她”分神自己跑过去仍然有希望救下要熄灭的小蜡烛。灰蓝山雀心神领会地率先飞到Finch之前，灵活地在巨大黑影面前快速盘旋，引得女神快速瞄准射击。Finch大步向审讯桌冲去，拉开步子之后钻心疼痛从脊椎席卷全身。他的脚差点一歪跪在地上，并且手枪开始瞄准向导，Finch深呼吸鼓气最后力量。  
然后——  
Harold Finch用手捧住整个即将燃烧殆尽的黑色蜡烛，不顾骤然膨胀的火光和热量席卷全身。  
  
“坚持住，Reese先生，快到了我们马上就快到了，我们马上就能回家了。John，John Reese？！！！”  
“Harold，我看见了白色的沙滩，两根白色的蜡烛，一高一矮，一胖一瘦……可从来没有人告诉过我濒死人的梦境是这样的……”  
“那不是你的梦，John，那是你精神图景原本的样子。”向导又扶着哨兵踉踉跄跄地走了几步，湿漉漉的街道已经让他摔了三次。靠在Finch身边的男人身上的血迹已经凝固，得到向导支持的哨兵拥有充足的治愈能力，虽然不够恢复到平时状态，但至少他们从可怕的爆炸里活了下来。  
纽约的第一场雪出乎意料地在一个落日的傍晚降临，它们成群结队地载着那天最后一缕夕阳，好奇地落满两位相互扶持的老男人肩头。  
“别再沉入黑色的梦里，我亲爱的哨兵。”Harold对紧贴自己的John说着，然后在他额头印上一个吻。  
一声刺耳的急刹车划破空旷宁静的第五大街，黑色路虎的驾驶座冒出一个梳单马尾的精干女人，她有些不耐烦地拍拍车门对Harold说：“男士们，看起来你们需要顺风车？”  
车窗上的悬浮时钟从17:59跳到18:00，紫色的星辰与夜幕终于笼罩了这个辽广无人的城市。  



	6. 尾声

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:SunsetBoulevard"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "R" : "./unknown"}  
  
Spot: R(31，12，2045)  
发生在FTF公司的小爆炸很快就被平息，它和发生在这个混乱城市的其他所有日常事件一样很快被遗忘。Reese再次来到纽约下沉市场时发现这里异常冷清，原本坐满粉色头发女孩的大厅已经空无一人，甚至连一丝人类存在过的痕迹都没有留下。  
黑豹这次不再被刀疤脸灰狼嗅来嗅去，Elias的副手不耐烦地挥挥手让他进入最里面的房间，这个强壮的男人正左右手个拎着半个机器人身体，其中一个上面挂着几缕亮粉色的仿真头发。  
Reese走进房间发现Elias没有下棋，虚拟棋盘上的棋子摆的七零八落，这位黑帮老大的手里摩挲着一颗很老旧的国王棋子，看到Reese来了趴在桌子上熟睡的狮子睁开一只眼，哼了一声继续趴在桌子上睡觉。  
“好久不见，John，我以为你没从那场爆炸中活下来。你有什么准备告诉我的吗？”  
哨兵没有坐下，双手搭在椅子背上没有准备久留，他把FTF公司地图的硬盘放在桌子上，用手点了点它说：“Elias，我劝你离这些事情远一点。”  
“这作为情报交易的报酬可差得很远，John。”Elias有些不悦，“你一直是一个信守承诺的人。”Reese唯一一次，也是最后一次在Elias面前放下戒备的表情，他对Elias说：“FTF公司所做的事情有关哨兵和向导，他们发明出了可以替代哨兵和向导的人工智能。并且正在向新城市拓展业务。”  
Elias细细打量评估了一番Reese身体周围的气场，他读到了与上次不同的气息，很明显来自一位已经结合过的哨兵：“……恭喜你结合了，哨兵。难得见到你会这么感情细腻，但是像我们这类有野心的人不能牵挂太多。”  
“但是你不能失去你的哨兵。”Reese说，“如果你们继续深入下去要和那些机器人和人工智能打交道，哨兵和向导的地位必会受到威胁。我们每一日不是要多获得些什么，能不失去已经拥有的东西已是来之不易的幸运。”  
John Reese只留下了这句意味深长的话，他相信向导Elias肯定也能探知到自己身上的疲惫与坦然。他们只有几十天未见，但Elias感觉Reese像走完一生的垂垂老者，又像被重新打开新生活的神采奕奕的年轻人。

“Shaw，Harold的私人包机给你留了一个位置。”John拎着黑色背包站在已经搬家完毕的地下铁工作站中，向坐在椅子上有些落寞的女哨兵说。  
“我不会和你们一起走，但是我也没有理由继续留在纽约。”正在收拾行李的Shaw没抬头说，同时给Reese递来一张照片，上面是Root的肖像。  
“这个哨兵有很多假名，但她确实没有对你们撒谎，她就叫Root，曾经是FTF公司的员工。”  
Reese看到照片旁边的履历，上面写着“于2045/10/21从FTF公司辞职”，正是Finch和Reese前往会面的前一天。哨兵皱了皱眉问：“所以你要去抓住她？”  
“说不上要抓住她……只是我觉得她很有趣。”Shaw注视着Root狡黠的眼睛，颇具玩味地说：“她与人工智能结合，可并不附庸于Greer的手下，有一种专属执行人的感觉。”  
之前不快的惊险经历让Reese仍然有些戒备和担心，他想再和Shaw说什么，被Finch打断：“就让Shaw女士去吧，我相信她没问题对付这些。”向导自信地说，肩头的灰蓝色小鸟发出一串悦耳的叫声。“Sameen，佛罗伦萨的两层小楼里永远会为你留一个房间，随时欢迎你回来。”  
Shaw笑了起来，伸手接住Reese递来的小包，打开一看映入眼帘的是一把仿古样式的铜钥匙，而不是电子门禁卡。  
“多谢，男士们。”

那是一个和平常毫无区别的傍晚，太阳一如既往地像从空中泼洒的调料罐，颜料飞溅到纽约城和曼哈顿岛的大街小巷、粘腻地覆盖自由女神像的残骸、最后拖着沉重的步伐将夕阳盖在大街角落的流浪汉身上，像为这具已经僵硬的尸体盖上温暖的金丝被褥。  
罩在纽约城上空，守护了她整整五十年的隔离层被缓慢脱下，像个鲜橙色的多汁橘子脱掉外皮，露出早已发霉灰白的内芯。在机场的猎猎风声与引擎的轰隆隆震动声中，一切景象似乎都变得老旧、过时、又模糊不清。  
Finch和Reese最后看了一眼泛着金光的海面，登上飞机再也没有回头。

全文终


	7. 设定集

剧中主要人物  
人类  
John Reese 一个哨兵 精神动物：黑豹  
Harold Finch 一个向导 精神动物：灰蓝山雀finch  
Shaw 一个女哨兵 精神动物：马努里阿犬Bear  
Root 又一个女哨兵 精神动物：独眼紫啸鸫  
Amanda 瓦肯科学院研究员  
Alexandra Q'uincey 新伦敦MI6鉴证所员工  
Nathan Ingram Finch的哨兵朋友

人工智能与机器人  
The Machine 由Nathan和Harold创建  
Northan Light The Machine的高权限与高功能版  
Little Boy 基于前人研究发明的最新人工智能  
Nathan Ingram 利用人类Nathan Ingram意识模拟出的互动体  
Spock 哨兵与向导友好型机器人，于2042年出厂

精神动物  
（未命名）|黑豹，Reese的精神动物  
finch|灰蓝山雀，Finch的精神动物  
Bear|马努里阿犬，Shaw的精神动物  
Shannon（不定名）|独眼紫啸鸫，Root的精神动物  
θ|灰林鸮，Q'uincey的精神动物

附录  
精神力和感知力  
每个人都拥有一定水平的精神力和感知力。精神力意为和精神活动相关的能力，包括维持、改变、影响自身、他人或环境氛围等。一般情况下向导天生拥有更高水平的精神力，且更善于控制精神力。感知力意为人体感知和运动相关能力，包括五感（视觉、听觉、嗅觉、触觉、味觉）、生理调控、人体活动。一般情况下哨兵天生拥有更高比例的感知力，更善于控制感知力，且绝大多数哨兵可在极短时间内增强感知力。  
精神力和感知力水平高低也与哨兵和向导的精神图景紧密相关。能力越强大的向导（或哨兵），其精神图景的面积越大，空间复杂程度越高，可变性越强。举例：足球场大小的精神图景小于一座城市大小的精神图景，拥有者本身的能力则更弱；以行进中的列车为基础的精神图景相比公共绿地（为基础的精神图景）可变性更高，拥有者本身的能力更强。  
除与精神图景相关，精神力与感知力水平高低也影响向导和哨兵本身是否拥有一定特殊能力。（目前已知的108种特殊能力列表参见附录4）  
精神力与感知力水平是普遍情况下来判定哨兵与向导能力强弱的标准，但此标准并不唯一，任何组织机构或个人对哨兵与向导能力评定时不应只采用单一标准（能力评定请见《哨兵与向导高阶指导教程》第五章）  
精神力与感知力也不是对立关系，两者可以进行转换与互通。  
W. Fisher, 2019, 《哨兵与向导初阶指导教程第一章》, 帝国出版社, 31-32

关于四人组的精神动物  
Reese-黑豹-未定名  
Finch-灰蓝山雀-finch  
Shaw-马里努阿犬-Bear  
Root-独眼紫啸鸫（非现实存在生物）-不定名（捏他Root原作中的很多假身份和假名）

关于四人组的精神图景  
Reese-John Reese的精神图景中仅存一张灰色审讯桌和一节正在燃烧的黑色蜡烛，周围是虚无缥缈的黑雾。若Reese精神不稳濒临掉坑，从黑雾中交错伸出不同肤色的双手，抓起涌入精神图景的一切物体撕碎成片。“它们也会抓住Reese的双臂反剪在背后，女人抬起手枪抵住Reese的胸口，坚定地扣下扳机，轰出和2039年跨年夜一模一样的弹孔。哨兵向后栽倒。灰色审讯桌后，自己坐在被审讯的位置，对面坐着看不清面孔的女人。她轻轻启齿，发出足以成为他一生梦魇的声音：你不可能摆脱过去，亲爱的John，你只能终生行走黑暗。”  
Finch-Harold Finch拥有整整两层楼高，依靠A-Z排序的书籍收藏，每一本都是初版精装甚至还带着咖啡渍与黄油黑麦面包屑的痕迹的实体书籍收藏。遗憾的是Finch不能把这些书拉到下沉市场上拍卖，他甚至不能与其他人谈起这些书：因为它们只是Finch的精神图景“图书馆”中的成像附属品。只有进入精神图景的向导本人可以阅读和翻动书籍，可以触摸到书脊上“被老鼠啃出的裂缝”，用蓝墨水钢笔写上批注盖住“黄油黑面包的油渍痕迹”，当然了，这些精神图景的成像附属品都是Finch自己凭空想象的产物，他也会不好意思地承认那些亚非拉文学书籍的内页全是空白，或者写着自己的日记杂谈。  
Shaw-Shaw的精神图景是传统的美式酒吧，厨房里时刻飘着油炸洋葱圈和纯牛肉汉堡的味道，酒架上虽然摆满酒但实则为无酒精饮料。酒吧后面还有很舒适的软床，复古款电子游戏机等。  
Root-一座普通的三层小别墅伫立在黑色海面与黑色星空下，每走一步海面下会漂浮起像素模样的紫色水母，天空中会落下同样紫色的代码雨幕。别墅总是灯火通明，但Root本人并不会进去。

关于鉴证所与观测者（Observer）  
21世纪，CIA对于特工的称呼是Observer，观测者。CIA的观测者们基本都是哨兵，因为哨兵五感很强体力也超群，很多少年哨兵就被招募训练。特别的，这些哨兵因为少年训练与长期药物治疗，不完全需要要和向导结合，甚至他们精神是稍微受损的，如果和向导结合会反噬向导。可以算是“行走于黑暗的可怕哨兵”  
观测者的工作更像百年前所谓的“间谍与特工”，他们西装革履地游走于五光十色的高级场所，耳蜗里永远塞着连接总部的耳麦，外套和长裙下永远装着小巧的定制手枪。但现代的观测者并不是一个轻松的活计。且不提层出不迭的新型犯罪手法，矩阵网络把犯罪由延伸到了虚拟层面，仅派出观测者往往一无所获。量产的廉价机器人，还有每隔十天就换一代的人造身体零件都在步步紧逼普通人的生活环境。更不用提和普通人生活在一起的哨兵和向导，那些天生就“高人一等”的天才们。哨兵拥有超越普通人的体能，向导拥有深刻共情力。“优秀的哨兵甚至可以一人成军”可不是笑话，邦德曾亲眼见过被苏格兰场抓获的哨兵，那更像一头野兽。“哨兵或向导”观测者是抢手货，失控的哨兵却也能造成不小威胁。  
目前已知的鉴证所包括：新伦敦MI6鉴证所，新伦敦MI5鉴证所，美国CIA鉴证所

关于向导的能力  
随着精神力越来越强，向导的能力包括  
1.感知周围人的情绪波动  
2.调控人与人之间微环境，通过言语或接触安抚焦虑等负面情绪  
3.经过对方同意后共享脑内所想  
4.控制他人情绪  
少数向导拥有独特的天赋，例如延伸自我精神图景，共享自我精神图景等。

关于哨兵的能力与天赋  
哨兵无一例外是五感敏锐的人群，并且几乎所有哨兵都有与生俱来的天赋，依据哨兵们的天赋类型和适用范围，已总结出类似元素周期表的108种天赋表。例如自我愈合（可以愈合自身伤口）、远距视觉（无需狙击镜的远距离视觉）、预知未来（预知短暂时间内即将发生的事情）等

关于Finch的其他梦境  
金色与红色的梦境：遇见格蕾丝。(“我在The Machine模拟的十分钟内见到了我与一位红发女士告别的场景，不知为何她看起来非常伤心。后来我才意识到她原本会是我命中注定的哨兵。”)  
粉尘与灰绿色雪花的梦境：与内森相处  
宁静敲代码和日落光辉的：与Reese相处


End file.
